Harry Potter and the Order Of the Phoenix
by Anarane Anwamane
Summary: Harry's fifth year...I am still waiting on a summary from the Author. Added First part Chapter 17
1. Chapter 1 Fifteen

This story isn't mine it is a friend's her name is Michelle. This is a wonderful story. Please read.  
  
Welcome.  
  
This story in no way shape or form is to replace any thing JKR writes *so the lawyers, WB management, and author of Tyra Gotter can rest easy* .this is purely a fun story and its especially filled with Cliffies. This has been a long time in the making and I'm sure it has elements from other stories so please don't hate me if it sounds like your story. It merely complements the already great stories out there on the boards.  
  
Other Important Notes About This Story:  
  
Being this is the Fourth Posting of this story, I have had some help in writing from the King of Cliffies. It is with his help on the rewrites I am hopeful that the WB will stop deleting my storyline and bumps permitting allow this revision to be flamed on the boards. My sincerest dedication and a humble thank you to the entire Royal Family of Cliffies for the continual bumps, and help with the growth of my story.  
  
Now for the final dedication.  
  
A story by Michelle, the aptly named Countess of Cliffies, and this is dedicated to all the people who write and read these stories every day and also this to Heather who just can't wait for the next book.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
CHAPTER 1. 15  
  
Voldemort was laughing shrilly. Deatheaters were closing in around their master. A large snake was circling around the gravestone in which Harry was tied to. Watched as Peter Pettrigrew pulled a knife from his pocket, Harry woke up in a icy cold sweat just as his blood begun to spill from the wound.  
  
Realizing that it was all just a nightmare. Harry put his hand on his scar, and was surprised as it burned painfully. This was the dream he had witnessed every night since he left Hogwarts. It was the event that Harry witnessed after he touched the Triwizarding Tournament cup just earlier that year. The rebirth of Lord Voldemort still chilled Harry to the very core.  
  
Harry Potter might have dismissed this nightmare if only he was only a normal teenager. He may have simply rolled out of bed, and ran down to breakfast in that case as well, but Harry Potter was not a normal teenager. No, instead Harry Potter was the boy who lived. Now as Harry got out of bed and started pacing around his bedroom, he was still clutching his scar.  
  
It was this scar that made him different from all other witches and wizards. He got that scar 14 years ago when Voldermort came to his house and tried to kill him. Instead however the deadly curse backfired, and Harry at the age of one found himself alone with nothing more than a lightning-bolt shaped scare to stand as a testimony of that fatale nights events. Voldermort however did not fully perish. After 14 year of dormancy, and through the blood of his enemy, Voldermort had once again gained a body, and was once again after Harry Potter.  
  
Harry was unaware of any of this however until the age of 11. He had grown up being abused by his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin until then, and until rescued by Rubeus Hagrid just shortly after his 11th birthday, Harry had lived as a muggle, or to the non-magical community, Harry had lived as a regular boy. This all changed that night Harry meet Rubeus Hagrid. It was that night he found out he was a wizard and shortly after he joined his fellow wizards at the finest School there is for wizards; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Pacing around the room, and clutching his scar, Harry started wondering whether he should take another sleeping pill or contact his headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Every time he had this nightmare it got clearer and clearer, and with every event that came into focus, his scar hurt more and more. After rattling his head for what to do, Harry decided it was to late to trouble the headmaster.  
  
Harry put on his glasses and looked at the alarm on his bedside cabinet. It was 11:58 PM. He was going to be 15 in 2 minutes! Starting to get a bit excited he looked out his window.  
  
In the distance he saw 2 owls heading for his window. Harry quickly opened it and the owls soared in. He walked over to both of them, and recognized them to be Hedwig, his snowy white owl, and Pig; the owl that belonged to his best friend Ron Weasley.  
  
Pig had a bit of a problem, depth perception. As the owl came closer it appeared to be out of control. Grabbing his cousin's baseball mite, one in which had never been used, Harry caught the tiny bird just before it hit the closed part of his bedroom window. He noticed almost immediately that the tiny owl was wearing glasses. Giggled to himself so he wouldn't wake up his evil uncle Dursley and Aunt Petunia, Harry took the heavy parcel from the owl and put the tiny creature on his bed.  
  
As soon as he did that, he noticed Hedwig had already dropped the other package and had walked over her cage for some rest. Even though Hedwig wasn't fond of Pig she guessed the little owl couldn't take any more flight tonight and allowed Pig to rest. Harry picked up one of the parcels and opened it.  
  
Attached to the parcel was a letter. He recognized, by the neat handwriting, it was from Hermione. The letter read: -  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy birthday! I hope your family is treating you well. I've been busy reading and studding about new curses this summer, and believe my gift may come in handy. I hope you like your present. Oh bye the way, I'm going to be staying over at Ron's next week. I hope you are able to come to, if not then I'll see you on the train.  
  
Love Hermione.  
  
p.s.- do be careful after what happened last term.  
  
Harry finished reading the letter and felt something weird in his stomach, like butterflies. Ignoring the feeling he opened her present.  
  
Inside was a book. He read the title. It was called "the book of curses"  
  
When he opened the book, a note fell out. It read  
  
Harry,  
  
this book has all the curses ever known. It will help you realize them, how to stop them and recognize anyone under a curse. I thought this would help you since you-know-who has risen again.  
  
Harry flicked through the book, and she was right, it did have all the curses. He then picked up the next parcel and read the letter attached to it, it read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday!!! How's your holiday with those muggles? Mums seeing if you can come over next week, Hermione might be coming as well. Hope you like your present, it's from me, George and Fred, they paid for It. (I wonder where they got the money?) Ginny also sent a present. Hers is the big one. I hope it's useful,  
  
Ron.  
  
p.s. Did you see mate??? Pig's got glasses!! Apparently, he was almost blind.  
  
Harry thought well duh. and opened the 2 presents. Ginny sent him a box full of chocolate frogs. Reminding himself to send thank you notes he looked at Ron's present. It was a crystal. Looking puzzled he read the note that came with it.  
  
Harry, this crystal will tell you when danger is near you. When it turns red, danger is near. It's much better than the sneakoscope because it cost quite a bit and we got it checked. I thought it would be very useful this year in Hogwarts.  
  
Harry glanced over at the crystal and hoped it worked properly. As he gobbled up some of the chocolate he just received, another 2 owls flew into his room.  
  
"Wow", muttered Harry, "I never got so many owls." He took the letters and parcel off the 2 robust owls. Identifying them as school owls he released them from the burden and they shot out of the window in a flash. He picked up one of the letters it read: -  
  
Happie birthdar Harry,  
  
How are you, the Dursleys are treating you fine i ope. I just got back from my mission, can't say much, but i'll have to go back aftar tomorrow. I hope you enjoy your birthdar cake, i'll see you in Hogwarts.  
  
Hagrid  
  
He looked at the cake in the box. It was a huge chocolate cake , with Happie Birthdar Harrry in green icing. He read the next letter.  
  
It read:-  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
I'm writing to remind you that term begins as usual on 1st September. And to catch the Hogwarts Express from platform 9 and 3/4 at 11 0'clock from Kings Cross St.  
  
Enclosed is your list of things for the new school year and a permission form. This year is one of the most important of your Wizarding Education. You will be doing your O.W.Ls. Because of this the fifth year will be going on several trips to help you with your studies. In order to go, you must get a parent or Guardian to sign the form,  
  
sincerely yours,  
  
Prof. M. McGonagall  
  
As Harry finished reading another owl flew in, it was also another school owl. Harry took the letter and read it, it was from Dumbledore. It read:-  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday. I received your letter about your nightmares. Harry don't worry. You are just remembering what happened, and I'm not surprised if it makes your scar hurt. It's not that Voldermort is near by, it's just he feels such hatred that you were able to slip out of his fingers yet again. Harry you have to be extremely careful this year, since Lord Voldermort has risen again. This school year will be difficult for everyone.  
  
I assume Ronald told you that he wants you to come over to stay at his house. Well I think its safe for you to go next week. I have just informed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Enjoy the rest of your holidays,  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
Harry finished reading the letter and felt more excited; he was going to his best friend Ron's next week! He couldn't wait! Putting all his presents on the desk, he felt slightly disappointed that Sirius hadn't written, but feeling sleepy he laid back down on his bed falling asleep feeling happier than he had before.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up, startled when he opened his eyes to see a man leaning over him.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry." Sirius replied.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here," Harry asked concerned.  
  
"Well it is your birthday and everything.... Hey! Watch your language!" replied Sirius. Harry got out of bed and threw his arms around his godfather. He hardly ever got to see him, since he is on the run for a crime he didn't commit.  
  
"Wait, the Dursley's." Harry started to protest.  
  
"Relax, they know I'm here." Sirius replied. After Sirus and Harry talked for an hour, Harry realized that something was behind Sirius, actually something big.  
  
"Sirius, what's that thing behind you?"  
  
"It's your birthday present, it will be very useful..." and with that he gave Harry his present.  
  
Harry looked at his present, and what a surprise it was.  
  
"Fawkes?", asked Harry.  
  
"No, Harry, this isn't Fawkes, but it is a phoenix. Happy Birthday." replied Sirius.  
  
"Really? Wow, thanks Sirius-"  
  
"Actually, it's from me and Remus."  
  
"Professor Lupin and you and he got me this? I don't know how to thank you." Harry looked at his godfather as tears started to form in his eyes.  
  
"Harry, you just did..." Sirius looked at his godson with the pride.  
  
"Um... Sirius, how come you got me a phoenix? asked Harry.  
  
"You will find out soon, but I'm not saying anything." replied Sirius.  
  
Harry looked disappointed, "Ok, but what shall I call him?"  
  
Suddenly a huge black raven flew into Harry's room, with something in its beak. Interested, and freighted at the same time, Harry walked closer to the animal, only to gasp when he saw what the animal was carrying.  
  
Crammed inside the raven's beak was an arm. And on that arm was the dark mark, next to the words "THIS WILL BE YOUR LAST BIRTHDAY POTTER, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED." scrawled in blood across the flesh. Sirius rushed over and just as he was about to grab the raven he noticed the hand was grasping a wand.  
  
Harry started to back away as the tears welled up in his eyes and countless memories of the torture he suffered at the hands of his nemesis flooded his mind. Unable to pull his eyes from the arm, Harry's scared suddenly flared up in paid as his eyes meet those of the ravens.  
  
Clutching the scar, and screaming in pain, Harry felt darkness creep into his mind. The next thing he knew his eyes were rolling back, and Harry was falling down into complete darkness.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
In a far distance, Harry heard his name being called. "Leave me alone!" Harry thought. He felt someone violently shaking him. "Leave me alone." He said again, but this time he slowly opened his eyes as well. Standing over him was Dumbledore, and slowly realizing what happened Harry jerked up and started speaking,  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, a raven flew in and-"  
  
"I know what happened, Sirius explained." Dumbledore said with his face and voice full of concern.  
  
"Harry, don't worry, your safe now. I have put another Fidelius charm over your house, and I must warn you. I fear that you and Professor Snape are in gave danger. Sirius is going to be your secret keeper. You will come now and gather your things, you will move early this week. Yes, your aunt and uncle know about it. I have explained it to them while you were still blacked out."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, why did i faint and my scar hurt when I looked into the ravens eyes?"  
  
"As you know, ravens are an omen of death. And that raven was connected with Voldermort somehow. So it was like you were looking into Voldermort's eyes." Harry looked at Sirius, who looked sick with worry.  
  
"Um... Professor Dumbledore, am I-"  
  
"Yes Harry, you are going to go be living at the Burrow. Until you leave, Sirius will stay with you. And yes your uncle and aunt know about him staying here. I have to go now, but once again Happy Birthday." With a small pop Dumbledore apparated. Harry turned to Sirius.  
  
"Well, we better go down for breakfast." Sirius motioned and followed Harry downstairs. When he got to the kitchen, his mouth dropped.  
  
Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley were sitting around the kitchen table, and placed on it was......a birthday cake, for Harry. Harry stood there unable to believe his eyes. Uncle Vernon spotted Harry and said, in an awkward voice:  
  
"Happy birthday Harry". Harry just stood there with his mouth still open. He finally sat down, pinching his arm to make sure it wasn't a dream. He wondered if they were under a curse of some sort or maybe it was another cruel joke. Then he remembered that Dumbledore had talked to them, and maybe had forced them to do it.  
  
Dudley was eyeing the cake (he was still on his stupid diet.) and aunt Petunia was trying to smile, which must have been hard for her. She looked like she was in pain. They didn't realize that Sirius was now standing next to Harry. After they sang 'Happy Birthday', uncle Vernon handed Harry an envelope. When he opened it, his mouth dropped again.  
  
"This is- Hey! What's going on?" Harry asked.  
  
"This money is a make up for 14 years of ignoring your birthday." Replied Uncle Vernon while shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Harry thanked his family and after breakfast, Harry and Sirius went upstairs. As soon as Harry closed the door, he asked, "Why, would they do this?"  
  
"I think", Sirius, said, "It's a thank you."  
  
"Why would they thank me", Harry said bitterly.  
  
"Harry, you know Voldermort didn't just kill Witches and Wizards, he murdered muggles too."  
  
"What's that got to do with it?"  
  
"Let me finish. Didn't Dumbledore put a charm on this house, so you couldn't be found? That also protects the Dursley's. So basically, you have saved their lives!" Harry stared in disbelief.  
  
'He saved the Dursley''. With that he picked up the book Hermione gave him. "Right.I wonder which curse they are under", he wondered.  
  
It was now about a day before Harry would be going to Ron's. The entire day had been his best ever at Privet Drive, all things considered. Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia treated him as a normal boy, but they still did their best to ignore him. Dudley didn't bother him once either. The best part was, he didn't just have Hedwig to keep him company, but his new phoenix and his godfather as well.  
  
Harry had decided to call his phoenix Flame, since phoenixes burst into flames when it is time for them to die, only to be reborn from the ashes, Harry decided the name would fit. Harry spent a lot of the day reading the book he got from Hermione. He didn't know why but every time he read her letter, (which he had read about 25 times!) he would feel something weird in his heart. But she's my best friend, Harry thought. He had no idea how he felt about her.  
  
Harry's mind began to drift towards the dark mark and the wand. Harry shook it off. Sirius was downstairs getting a cup of coffee, while the Dursley's were out getting a uniform made for Dudley. Harry looked outside as the last few minutes of sunlight ticked down at Privet Drive. It was then that Harry noticed something weird in Mrs. Figgs' garden. 


	2. Chapter 2 Dark Night

CHAPTER 2.Dark Night  
  
A shimmering light had caught Harry's eye. It was the light that beckoned his curiosity to come outside. Harry knew he couldn't venture out of the house unescorted, but there was something mystifying about the light that made it impossible to look away.  
  
After staring at the light for a minute, Harry begun to pick out a small pulse. At first he thought he was simply seeing things, but something about the rhythm was intoxicating, and as the dull strobe became more intense Harry had found himself hypnotized by it.  
  
Slowly his eyes begun to close, and Harry felt his mind began to drift away. Thrown first into darkness Harry's eyes pulsated like the rhythm of the light he had been staring at until slowly a fuzzy picture started coming into view. It was as if Harry was floating away from all existence. In the distance he could now clearly see Hogwarts, but what drew in his attention was not the school, but something much different.  
  
"That's me." Harry thought as he floated over the Quidditch Pitch, and the object he had been drawn to took focus. Harry continued to concentrate on the image of himself at Hogwarts, and found that he was soon floated up thru the school, and descending the spiraling stairs that led down into a darkened hallway. It wasn't anywhere Harry had been before at Hogwarts, but he was sure that it was inside the castle.  
  
Attached to the one side of the wall was a plaque, and slowly the picture began to form in Harry's mind; "It's all staring to come into focus." Harry thought. Suddenly just as Harry was putting it all together he was pulled away from the image and felt the intense pounding of in his mind as the plaque suddenly turned black. Without warning the shrill laugh of Voldermort could be herd, and Harry froze at his enemy spoke.  
  
"SEE YOUR FATE POTTER, YOU WILL DIE SOON!"  
  
Thundering into the room Sirius watched his Godson eerily look out the window.  
  
"Get down!" he yelled, as 200 pounds of weight came crashing onto Harry's small frame. Harry tumbled quickly under the wait, and with a loud crunch, the two struck the hard floor of Harry's small room.  
  
"Harry! Harry! WAKE UP!" Sirius was screaming. Looking out the window, Sirius was looking for anything out of the ordinary, when suddenly the dark mark appeared form over the rooftops of Arabella Figgs home. Turning to warn Harry, Sirius was completely paralyzed as he noticed his godson's head was flopping around as if he was having a seizure.  
  
"My God Harry WAKE UP! We need to leave, NOW!" Sirius shouted, shaking Harry violently. Harry began to stir as his eyes came back into focus. Weak from whatever had just happened to him, Harry was unable to stand. Realizing that they were running out of time, Sirius threw him over his shoulder, grabbed Flame, and ran out the bedroom door and down the stairs.  
  
In the short amount of time it took Sirius to reach the bottom of the stairs, the sky above Surrey had become pitch black. Listening to the sound of Thunder crashing around them, Sirius could see thick smoky fog began to settle around #4 Privet Drive, and feeling the cold hand of death swallowed the air around them, Sirius ran for the fireplace.  
  
"My god Harry! Why did you have to trance out now?" Sirius shouted throwing some floo power into the fireplace and stepping in. Just as he yelled "The Burrow", the entire house went dark as 100 deatheaters apparated inside just as Sirius, Harry, and Flame disappeared with a roar of green flames.  
  
"My god Harry! Why did you have to trance out now?" Sirius shouted throwing some floo power into the fireplace and stepping in. Just as he yelled "The Burrow", the entire house went dark as 100 deatheaters apparated inside just as Sirius, Harry, and Flame disappeared with a roar of green flames.  
  
With a flash of light Harry, Sirius, and Flame, stepped out of the fireplace with a pure look of terror in their eyes.  
  
Sirius laid Harry onto the closest couch, and as he spun around looking for a familiar face, he began yelling for the entire Weasley Clan.  
  
Ron came out of the Kitchen followed by Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Bloody Hell Mate! What the Fu.." Ron began to yell  
  
"Ronald Weasley! Watch your mouth this instant!"  
  
"S-sorry mum." Ron turned flaming red with embarrassment.  
  
Harry however, was too petrified to move. The shrill laugh of Voldermort still lingered inside of his head. He couldn't even answer Ron's chatter. He was in a complete state of shock.  
  
"Molly, please help me with Harry. " Sirius pleaded, "Ron go and get your brothers and sister, we need to contact Dumbledore immediately." Ron looked confused, and was about to question Sirius. "Ronald, go! Move it now!" Molly repeated Sirius's plea.  
  
Just as Ron was out of earshot, Molly spoke to Sirius. "Sirius, what is going on? He couldn't possibly be developing now, can he?"  
  
"I just don't know Molly. One minute he was fine and the next he was catatonic." Sirius crushed his face with his hands in concern. "Please snap out of it." Sirius spoke, turning his gaze to Harry  
  
"Oh, Harry, I can't bear to be without you" but Harry was elsewhere. He was floating above the discussion below him as if he were having an out of body experience.  
  
"I just don't know Molly. One minute he was fine and the next he was catatonic." Sirius crushed his face with his hands in concern. "Please snap out of it." Sirius spoke, turning his gaze to Harry  
  
"Oh, Harry, I can't bear to be without you" but Harry was elsewhere. He was floating above the discussion below him as if he were having an out of body experience.  
  
"How can this be," Harry thought. "I can't be in two places at once." He said to himself, his voice sounded more like the wind than anything. Just then he saw Ron, Ginny, Fred and George run into the living room. Ginny broke down in tears as she saw his lifeless body lying there. Fred, George, and Ron all looked on with fear, and anger in there eyes.  
  
"Hey Ron! I'm up here!" Harry yelled, but again his voice floated away with the very air. Ron never noticed him, and Harry was beginning to worry himself.  
  
"Mum. w-w-what's going on?" a terrified Ron blurted out in between the sobs of pain he felt at seeing his friend lying there.  
  
"Ron, please take your sister over to my bookcase and bring me the potions kit on the top shelf. Fred, George call Dumbledore and your father at once." Molly answered, and everyone just stopped as the gravity of the situation began to take hold. "Go on now.get a move on!" she yelled, and bringing life back into them, the Weasley children broke into action,  
  
Within moments Ron and Ginny brought over Molly's Medi witch At Home Patch Em Up Kit. Molly cracked open the case and pulled out the Medi witch's Really Quick Patching Guide and opened it up to the page titled, Soul Calling.  
  
Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley and the boys came over to the couch within a few moments as well, and when the headmaster looked at Harry, the shimmer in his eye turned cold as he saw the emptiness of Harry's stare. Leaning over Harry Dumbledore immediately took action with Molly.  
  
"Molly please hand me potion eye of nute and the powered worms blood. We must act quickly and call his soul back into his body." Dumbledore stated desperately.  
  
Handing Albus a clear smoky substance and one with tiny green flecks of dust, Everyone waited as Albus poured the contents into a Cauldron.  
  
"Albus, surely you don't think." Molly begun to speak, watching as the headmaster lit a fire under the cauldron, and stir the potion with his wand.  
  
"Molly this is not the time for conversation, we must first call his mind back to his body before we discuss anything else."  
  
"Molly this is not the time for conversation, we must first call his mind back to his body before we discuss anything else."  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Harry was hovering above the scene with an intense look on his face. When he heard Professor Dumbledore speaking, well he almost lost his mind. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His soul was free of his body? "How can this be?" He though, it was then that Harry began to drift into a daydream.  
  
He was standing on a ruined tower. "This place looks so familiar," Harry thought. The tower had torn shrouds of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff lying on the floor, but overall still seemed to be in tact. Hearing a baby cry out with evident fear in his voice, Harry looked to the top of the tower to see a child crying.  
  
"Don't cry. What's going on?" Harry said to the infant as he walked up the spiraling stairs to the top of the tower. It was then however that there eyes meet, and as if a ton of bricks had just hit his forehead, Harry was blinded by the shooting pain that ascended the length of his scar. Fighting off the pain, Harry looked up the staircase and saw two shadows moving toward him.  
  
Instantly Harry was being pulled into his own navel. The familiar tug of a portkey was burning thru his veins, and having to close his eyes from the pain the light caused, Harry felt his body fall to the floor.  
  
When he opened his eyes he saw all things Weasley. Mrs. Weasley and Prof. Dumbledore looked extremely pleased with themselves. Ron and Ginny were grinning thru tear stained eyes, and Sirius had the biggest smile on his face that Harry ever remembered seeing.  
  
"Where am I?" Harry asked in a dry raspy voice.  
  
The squawk of Harry's phoenix could be heard in the background, as Arthur Weasley was the first to speak up. "Well Harry,. your home." 


	3. Chapter 3 Camp Weasley

Chapter 3. Camp Weasley  
  
Harry stared at everyone standing in the room with an open jaw. Molly was the first family member who crushed Harry into a tight embrace.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes began to shine again with that familiar glow again as he reached out for Harry's shoulder and asked "Mr. Potter, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine sir." A still dazed Harry began to ramble. "Sir what happened. One minute I was at home and the next well, I was floating, there was a plaque and then darkness and then."  
  
"Albus, he has started." Molly Weasley interrupted. "You need to tell him." Molly and Author Weasley both exchanged glances and nodded together in agreement.  
  
"My god it's not possible," mumbled Sirius."James didn't even start until.." Sirius trailed off his sentence into a questioning stare at his godson.  
  
"Tell me what? Why is it everyone knows more about me then me? " A disturbed Harry tried to get up off of the couch. Felling the sudden rush of blood to his head, he started to fall down only to be caught and eased down by Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"My dearest Harry, please try to relax. In time you will know all you need to know. I understand this period of grief and turmoil is unnerving to you and that you want all the answers now. But alas, I implore you to seek the answers deep inside of your soul Harry Potter. Stay true to yourself and Let time pass. All will be explained in time and I must ask everyone here to please let Harry develop his abilities on his own."  
  
Ron was totally confused now and wrinkled his brows, "What abilities?" he thought.  
  
A disgruntled Harry settled down on the Weasley couch. More uneasiness he thought. Why does this always happen to me he sighed and said, "But Professor, what about the deatheaters? What about Privet Drive? What about Sirius?"  
  
"Harry, relax. Sirius is welcomed here at the Weasleys. And I believe that the entire Weasley clan has something for you." As Dumbledore spoke a glint of light hit his left eye.  
  
"Ron, why don't you show Harry the UPSTAIRS?" Mr. Weasley encouraged his youngest son.  
  
"Yeah Ronnikins, why don't ya?" George and Fred chimed in. Ginny giggled as her brother blushed intensely.  
  
Ron was a little slow on the clues his family was giving him, "Ohhhh..right. Harry, you alright to get up some stairs?" Harry nodded, "Right then follow me." Ron helped his weakened friend up out of the couch and then led him up a spiral staircase to a room on the 4th floor of the Borrow. As they ascended the stairs Ron said, "This is a birthday gift from me mum and dad, Harry. I hope its okay."  
  
Then with a smirk Ron said, "Happy birthday Harry." As he spoke he pushed the door open to reveal a room enchanted to look just like the boy's dorm room at Hogwarts. Harry was in total shock. Chudley Cannon's pictures were framed on the walls and there were two beds with maroon and gold tapestries hanging. A dresser with pictures of Victor Krum diving for a snitch catch was there, along with shots of Ron, Harry, and Herminie. Harry couldn't speak. He was speechless until he saw his trunk from Hogwarts lying next to the one bed. A tear caught his eye as his best friend put an arm on his shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Ron,.how? What. is the trunk doing here?" Harry stuttered.  
  
Ron completely missed the question, "Well, how is Fred and George. Apparently they decided to go ahead and invest some money they made and are fixing up the Burrow for mom and dad. One room a year they said. And Mom and Dad said she needed this room fixed first before their bedroom."  
  
"Wow! You mean, this is for real? For me.. no more."  
  
"That's right mate. No more muggles. Your summer place is Camp Weasley from now on. and even the holidays, if you want."  
  
"I don't know how to ever thank you" Harry said, as a huge smile and tears of happiness welled up in his eyes.  
  
Ron just smiled in return. "We best be getting down stairs now. Professor Dumbledore is getting antsy to be going I'm sure."  
  
"Right." Harry said, "Hey Ron.RACE YA!"  
  
"You slimy git! I'll beat you yet Harry!" Ron called.  
  
The sound of laughter and stairs could be heard as the two teens flew down the stairs. Everyone in the room was smiling as Harry's dreams of living in a true wizard family seemed to be happening.  
  
Sirius was the first to speak, "Author, if its too dangerous for me to be here, I can leave now that Harry is safe."  
  
"Nonsense, I know you will be careful. Now stop this nitty-gritty and go wash up for dinner." Author commanded.  
  
Harry wasn't moving yet though. He was hugging each of the Weasley's. When it came time for Ginny to hug Harry, she embraced him as a brother and kissed him on the cheek. Harry blushed because he saw for the first time that Ginny was older now. She was a 4th year and she had grown so very much.  
  
"Harry are you okay,.umm you're staring." Ginny said.  
  
"I'm fine..sorry I was just thinking about something."  
  
"Well come on then. I think Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you to talk to him outside."  
  
"Right. I'll be right back."  
  
Harry turned and walked outside to meet with Dumbledore.  
  
"Sir you wanted to see me." Harry said.  
  
"Yes my dear boy, come sit down with me on this swing. " Dumbledore invited. "Harry do you remember much from last term?"  
  
"A little more each day sir, but I would much rather forget about it." Thoughts of Wormtail's torture began to flood Harry's mind.  
  
"Harry, you will know this year how special you are to everyone around you. I have entrusted myself as your secret keeper. The fidlus charm is protecting you here now. That is why you have been moved to the Burrow. So we can better monitor your development."  
  
"Development sir?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Yes Harry. You herd what I said correctly. You are changing, in more way then one." Dumbledore paused as he reached inside of his jacket, "Harry, I think its time you should have this." Dumbledore revealed a ring with a blood red ruby in the center stone. As harry looked at the ring he noticed something was inside of the stone. "This ring Harry, was your fathers and is to be passed onto you when you are ready. You are now ready Harry." Dumbledore handed Harry the ring. "Wear this ring when you search yourself for answers. It will guide you on your journey to your destiny."  
  
"My destiny sir?" Harry said as he looked a the ring with familiarity.  
  
"My dear boy haven't you figured it out yet." Dumbledore paused dramatically as Harry waited for him to finish his sentence. " Well, Harry I must be going now." Dumbledore rose up to leave. Harry looked astonished that Dumbledore almost said something and then stopped himself mid thought.  
  
"But sir, how did my trunk get here? I mean I don't remember bringing." Harry trailed off. Knowing the conversation was over Harry stood up and hugged the Headmaster.  
  
"Thank you Professor. For everything." Harry said.  
  
"No Harry it will be me that is thanking you." And with a smile and a step away from Harry he popped out of sight.  
  
Harry starred at the ring again as he began to get lost in the center of the ring. It was almost as if the stone was beckoning him to come closer to the ring.  
  
"Harry could I speak with you for a moment?" Ginny interrupted his trance.  
  
"S-s-ure." Harry said as he tucked the ring into his pocket.  
  
"Great, let's go for a walk over by the river."  
  
"Umm okay." Harry said.  
  
Harry noticed as they walked towards the river that Ginny had grown so much in the past year. She was quite formal and sat down on a tree stump. Harry sat down beside her.  
  
"Lovely night it is tonight isn't it?" Harry was at a total loss for words to say to her.  
  
Ginny began to ramble and talk fast to Harry, "Harry, I know your uncomfortable and like I'm so shy at times, I never talk to you. I want to start right now and say something because I like you a lot. And not just in that little-sister-of-Rons-sort-of-way." Ginny turned away from Harry and looked at her feet, "Harry Potter would you like to go out with me?"  
  
Harry was stunned and didn't know what to say. "Ginny, I like you also, but I think about other girls, and well.ummm." Harry was getting lost in his own words as he stared at this red headed beauty before him. Then it hit him. As if being driven by an unseen force, it seamed that Harry was going to push Ginny away, then he embraced her and ran his hand down her soft check. He leaned in and kissed her. Something began to stir inside of both of their bodies as they felt something tingle deep inside of them.. A soft warm wind blew right around them as they both pulled away and looked at each other  
  
"Harry, did you feel that?" Ginny breathed as she was close to Harry's ear.  
  
"Yeah, but I liked it. But didn't you?" Harry was worried he hadn't kissed her right. He was afraid he was wrong for kissing her and now she was upset. Ginny sensed Harry was uptight and spoke up, "Stop thinking about the great Harry Potter, and start thinking about us." Harry giggled as Ginny began to give Harry baby kisses and then started to intensify her kissing on Harry.  
  
They could have stayed like that forever. The connection they felt was deeper then anything Harry had ever known.  
  
Ron looked outside of the kitchen window and smiled as he saw his baby sister and his best mate kissing. "Ahh. I think I should let them be a little late for dinner."  
  
And as the night began to deeply engulf the Burrow, Harry held Ginny in his arms and stroked her long red hair as she began to close her eyes to nap. Harry thought about Ginny, his beautiful redhead, how much like a teenager he was right now, how amazing this moment felt, and how far away all the problems of the world were away from him right now. 


	4. Chapter 4 Actionreaction

Chapter 4, Action = Reaction  
  
That evening at Camp Weasley was a fun one. Harry's hair was extremely untidy as Sirius rolled his eyes at his godson. Molly was seen talking intensely to Ginny and she seemed to be elsewhere. Ron was thrilled that his best mate and Ginny were dating. Fred and George were happy also.  
  
Dinner was lively that evening. Harry kept smiling at Ginny and Mr. Weasley still obviously had no clue. Harry asked at that moment to make a toast, "Everyone, please raise your glasses. I have an announcement to make" Harry said seriously. Ron moaned 'its about time' a little too loudly. Harry shot him a look inquisitively but dismissed it. "Mr. Weasley sir, I wanted to ask you and Mrs. Weasley if I could court and date Ginny." Mr. Weasley looked at his baby and then saw how happy she was. He then turned to Molly his wife who looked extremely pleased at Harry and at the same time shocked at how bold he was saying this in front of her brothers.  
  
"Harry my daughter's happiness is the first thing you thought of making an announcement like this." Author paused as if to make a dramatic conclusion, "Of course you would need to drink a contraception potion for me, "  
  
"Daddy," Ginny said blushing with severity.  
  
"Yes dear, I understand your embarrassed, but asides from that one catch, I do not see any problems with it. I was young once you know." Mr. Weasley winked at his wife who was not blushing the same color as her daughter. "Well, now, welcome to the family Harry." Everyone drank to that toast. Fred and George came over to Harry and asked to see him after dinner.  
  
Fred, George, Ron, stay away from them." Mrs. Weasley trailed off in warning tongue.  
  
"Aww mom... we just wanted to threaten him." George said.  
  
"Yeah mom. Both of them said that I get to beat up on Harry if he hurts Ginny at all." Ron grinned.  
  
This time it was Harry's turn to blush madly. Ginny was redder then any shade Ron had ever gotten.  
  
"Boys settle down." Author spoke up.  
  
"Yes dad." Everyone said.  
  
"Sirius what do you think about all this hormonal energy flying around the house?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
Sirius cleared his voice, "I think if he is anything like his father, you had better make it a double batch." Sirius chuckled from what he had said.  
  
Harry shot Sirius a look. "What was my dad like Sirius?" The attention of the entire Weasley clan had turned to Harry and Sirius' conversation, which went from light and playful to suddenly serious.  
  
"Well, Harry. he was bold. full of energy, courageous. and um, very popular with the ladies." Sirius smiled at his godson as he was finishing his dinner.  
  
"And on that note I don't want to hear any more of this talk of hormones.its bad enough we have another girl staying over the house for the next few weeks." Mrs. Weasley interrupted the conversation.  
  
"Who's staying over?" Harry asked. Ron stopped mid chew as he looked at his mother wishfully hoping that it was Hermione.  
  
"Ronnikins, wants it to be Her-moi-nie." The twins whined.  
  
"Ronald is this true?" Molly's question went unanswered as she watched Ron's face turned 3 shades of red. He began to look so nervous, he quickly drew his gaze to his shoes. Molly chimed in on the fun with her youngest son, "Well, it appears I will be making extra potion for the both of you then."  
  
Ron's looks seamed to be beyond words. The one person who he fell to sleep thinking about, the first person the thought about, the only girl whom he had grown to have feelings for, Hermione was coming to stay a few weeks. This was too good to be true.  
  
"Well boys please go and help me clean up. She will be here in about 20 minutes." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
A look of shock hit Ron's face. The room cracked up in laughter as Ron made his exit very dramatically. "Well mum, I um. got to.go potty." That thought took the cake. Sirius doubled over in laughter, as did the twins. Mr. Weasley waved his hand as if to dismiss his disturbed son, Harry laughed at this friend's pure state of shock, and Ginny tried hard not to laugh at her brother.  
  
"Go on Ron, get out of here." Mr. Weasley said laughing but Ron was already heading up the stairs at a sprinters pace. "And Harry why don't you go upstairs and help him, before he hurts himself."  
  
Laughter could be heard from the family kitchen as Harry turned to fly upstairs but Ron was already way ahead of Harry. By the time Harry was upstairs Ron had the entire room smelling like a perfume factory.  
  
"Ugh.. Ron, what are you wearing?" Harry asked afraid of what his mate would say.  
  
"Um, Freed and George got it for me. Does it work, I mean do I smell good?" Ron asked worriedly.  
  
"No man. Come on, I'll help you out. " Harry walked over to his dresser, "Go shower that stuff off and put this on instead."  
  
"Diesel?" Ron asked, "What on earth.?"  
  
"You best move it mate, she will be here in 15 minutes." And as soon as Harry said that Ron tore off into the bathroom. Harry smiled at this best friend as he turned to Ron's dresser and pulled out a dark sweater and clean jeans. Harry turned and changed also.  
  
Harry couldn't help but to notice the picture of the Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry on Ron's dresser. Ignoring the unsettled feelings he still had for Hermione in his stomach, "This is the way it should be," Harry thought. "Ron deserves her love and I deserve Ginny." Thinking about Moinie, Harry was jarred into reality by the buzzer on the Floo Network.  
  
Harry walked over to the bathroom door and knocked loudly, "Come on Ron, she will be here soon Romeo."  
  
"O-okay." Ron said shaking, "Are you sure I won't look stupid?"  
  
"Ron, you are my best mate, just be yourself and take her for a walk down by the river. I think a midnight stroll is just what all four of us need right now."  
  
"Know what your right." Ron agreed. And with that the smoke flowed out of the fireplace. Hermione had arrived.  
  
Ron came down stairs as Hermione came into view. She was the essence of beauty. Her hair was straight and her teeth we no longer crooked. She had developed considerably over the summer and she had grown. She was almost 5'7". She was taller then Ron. Harry bit his lip to hold back his laughter.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" Hermione went directly over to Harry and Ron hugging her close friends."  
  
It's wonderful to see you both. I have so much to tell you."  
  
"Its good to see you to Moinie." I think this calls for pumpkin juice down by the river.  
  
"Great idea Harry." Ginny said. "I think we should all go for a walk."  
  
"Not so fast boys. You have to finish your beverages before you go anywhere." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Yes maim." Both boys said. And with a quick gulp and questioning looks from Hermione they were gone and out the door.  
  
Instantly the couples found themselves in alternate groups. Ron was with Ginny and Harry was with Hermione. Moinie talking away to Harry  
  
Ginny whispered into Ron's ear, "Ron you do want to be alone with Moinie right?"  
  
Ron looked stupidly at Ginny, "Duh, of course I do."  
  
"Well then lover boy, get up there and be with her then." Ginny scolded. Harry and I will be over by the woods."  
  
Ron spoke to his sister in a brotherly sort of way, "Ginny don't you, I mean you are my sister, just don't take things too far with Harry."  
  
"Oh, you worry way to much. Now be smart Ronald. go get who you have been dreaming about for the longest time."  
  
"You know sometimes, I think your older then me." Ron joked.  
  
"Know what sometimes I am." Ginny smirked and raised her eyebrows. With a kiss to her forehead Ron took his queue and caught up with his friends. He ran up to them and Ginny began to lag behind the group.  
  
"Hey guys wait up!" Ron said tapping Harry on his shoulder.  
  
"Ron, did you know Ginny and Harry were dating?" Moinie said.  
  
"Yep I saw it happening from about a field away," Harry jabbed his mate in the side, " I mean yeah I know. "  
  
"Well, I think that's very nice. You know Harry she fancies you, always has." Moinie said.  
  
"Yep, I'm pretty lucky right now." Harry grinned.  
  
"Why don't you go be with her. Ron can take care of me." Ron looked like he had just seen a huge spider. Knowing this was his moment to shine his voice cracked, "Sure. Yeah.. we can go talk to the river, I mean go for a kiss, and oh I meant go talk over here."Ron blushed and looked at his shoes as he kicked the ground sensing he had blown his only shot with Moinie  
  
"Ugh. you boys when will you learn women are smart enough to figure things out quickly." Moinie quoted. And in the next breath, she pushed Harry aside and pulled her little Ronnikins into a tight embrace and kissed him long and hard.  
  
Harry smiled as the Amazon had made her choice.  
  
Ron finally came up for air, "Harry," Ron kissed Moinie, "why don't", more kiss to Moinie, "you go for a walk."  
  
Sensing talking to his friends had come to an end. Harry said, "Make sure you mom doesn't catch you making out before the river. There could be more potions for us to drink." And Harry turned to find his Ginny.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Here is a Teaser for Chapter 5 The forest of shadows  
  
Harry found Ginny sitting in the forest next to a fire. Holding her close he sat down next to her and started to kiss her. Ginny intensified the kissing and Harry pulled away from her.  
  
"Ginny I think that's too fast, I mean we only just begun dating." an out of breath Harry said.  
  
"It is okay my love, just be gentle with me and help me become the woman you know I am." Ginny breathed into Harry's ear.  
  
Moments later a tiny redhead came into a clearing and stared in disbelief as she saw in the clearing. Harry's head swooned while he was hearing Ginny whisper in his ear. Before he knew it he was making out with a stranger with bushy black hair and black eyes. Her dark skin oozed. 


	5. Chapter 5 The forest of Shadows

CHAPTER 5--The forest of shadows  
  
Harry found Ginny sitting in the forest next to a fire. Holding her close he sat down next to her and started to kiss her. Ginny intensified the kissing and Harry pulled away from her.  
  
"Ginny I think that's too fast, I mean we only just begun dating." an out of breath Harry said.  
  
"It is okay my love, just be gentle with me and help me become the woman you know I am." Ginny breathed into Harry's ear.  
  
Moments later a tiny redhead came into a clearing and stared in disbelief as she saw in the clearing. Harry's head swooned while he was hearing Ginny whisper in his ear. Before he knew it he was making out with a stranger with bushy black hair and black eyes. Her dark skin oozed with darkened webbing as she pulled Harry's head back she revealed her sharp teeth and.  
  
"Harry are you alright? Harry wake up!" Ginny cried.  
  
Harry was jarred awake as he noticed he was sitting with Ginny in the forest.  
  
"Are you alright? You were moaning in the most exciting way? Were you thinking of me?" Ginny asked in the typical teenager way.  
  
Harry was very confused, "N-no. Umm Ginny we should go get Ron and Hermione." Harry stated very disorientated.  
  
"Right now Harry, but I was enjoying this time alone." Ginny's voice trailed off as Harry stared at her with inquisitive looks and pure distrust.  
  
"Why are you so hesitant.? Why are you inside my dreams? Where is she?" Harry's voice shook the ground and himself as he spoke to the person in front of him.  
  
Ginny began crying and got up and ran towards the burrow. Harry was right behind her and was saying, "Ginny! Wait! I can explain."  
  
Ron saw Ginny running from the forest, as Harry chased her and then Ginny began to cry harder as she Ran into her brother. Ron turned to Harry, "Ohy! What's going on here. What did you do to my sister?"  
  
"Ron wait. I can explain. Just let me see Ginny."  
  
"Nah. I think I'll deck you first. You just crossed me Harry. Hurting Ginny like that will get you beat very hard." Ron yelled. The ruckus outside brought the rest of the household to the windows of the Burrow. Sirius came outside and stared to assess the situation.  
  
Before Sirius could react, Ron fired a fist at Harry's nose and just as he hit his target Harry yelled, "The forest." and that was all he could get out before the darkness hit him hard in the nose.  
  
Sirius closed his eyes as Harry fell back and hit his head on the ground. Hermione ran over to Harry and started to tend to him.  
  
"Why are you taking care of that bloke? Just what do you think I should do? Let him hurt my baby sister?" Ron yelled at Hermione.  
  
"Maybe you should think before you act you pea-brain! Harry would never hurt anyone!" Moinie yelled.  
  
"Well, maybe he should have thought of that first before he tried to have his way with my little sister!" Ron roared back. Sirius shook his head and moved over to Ginny who stood up to her brother.  
  
"He didn't try to do anything with me!" Ginny yelled. "He fell asleep and yelled some things at me, I-I got scared an ran away. he hurt my feelings."  
  
Sirius held Ginny who was crying now. Hermione stood up and looked down at her half-witted boyfriend. "You are an oaf, Ronald Weasley and I think you owe Harry some ice and an apology." Moinie demanded.  
  
Ron looked at his beaten friend who began to stir slightly, and walked over to him and helped him up. "Sorry mate." A defeated Ron said, "I think I should have asked first then acted."  
  
Harry started to mumble as Ron helped Harry stand, "Should have bloody stayed at home today. Christ, like I needed this in addition to everything else."  
  
"What was that mate?" Ron croaked under the murderous stares of his girlfriend.  
  
"Nothing. When in the hell did you decide to ask questions?" Harry shot back. "And you know what? I never touched your sister. I'm so confused right now, I need to lay down."  
  
"I think that was is a great idea Harry. You have been through enough today." Sirius stated. "Go on now everyone inside, it has been a crazy day for you all." Mrs. Weasley was now outside tending to Harry's swollen nose, "Ohh dear. It looks broken. Ronald get the skee-grow. Harry this will only ache for tonight, I promise." Mrs. Weasley stated.  
  
Harry thought back to the night Quidditch match when he was hit by the rogue blugger during his second year. He also remembered the pain he went through during the regrowing process. But the one thing he wanted to know more about were his dreams, that ring, and especially what had he just experienced in that forest. Harry swallowed the Skee-grow hard and began to drift as he swallowed some Dreamless Sleep Potion Mrs. Weasley had given him to help ease the pain.  
  
Harry bolted up the next morning with the crack of sunlight thru his drapes. "Oww!" he yelled out as he rolled out of the bed hopping yesterday was nothing more than bad dreams and fading memories. He reached his nightstand and put his glasses on and scanned his new bedroom only to find Ron's bed was already tidy and his dirty clothes were scattered on the floor. Slowly Harry's mind began to focus and remember everything that had transpired yesterday.  
  
Harry remembered everything, the flight to the Burrow, the darkness of his waking dream, his new pet phoenix and 'of course', Harry thought.his father's ring. Harry searched his dresser for the ring and found it sitting inside of a box. Harry picked up the ring and his eyes began to drift as he looked into the center of the stone.  
  
The center of the ring called to Harry. Harry thought he heard his mother's voice beckoning him closer to the ring. Unsure what to do Harry slipped the ring onto his left hand and instantly his father's big ring, shrunk to fit Harry's little hand and Harry was transported into a room.  
  
Harry instantly recognized the room; he saw it once before, it was the dream he had witnessed with the young child crying. This version of the dream was different; he was clearly off to the side of the dream as an observer. He saw the shadowy figures ascend the staircase, one of the figures was dimly lit but was clothed in bright yellow and red, like a fire. The other was sulking against the wall. Harry stood there in horror as he watched the fire like man take his sword and strike down the dark man. The child cried out, "Papa!" Harry instantly relived the last few moments of his parents' destruction thru this child's cries and began to cry himself.  
  
Harry instantly forgot he was a watcher and ran over to the child and went to take his hand to help him get away from what was happening. "Come with me! Let me help you!" As Harry reached for the child's hand he clasped his forehead with searing pain as the child reached out and grabbed his hand. The child has dark green, tear stained, snake like eyes.  
  
The shock of the child's eyes made Harry slowly open his eyes only to reveal he was standing in his new bedroom. Harry looked into the mirror in front of him and saw green blood running down from his scar.  
  
Harry freaked out. He needed help immediately. This information needed to be shared with Sirius and Professor Dumbledore. He turned and threw on some clothes and ran down stairs.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry yelled as he thundered down the steps. At the bottom of the steps he ran smack into Percy Weasley.  
  
"Watch it Harry! Where do you think your going so fast. You won't get there any faster if you ram into other people you know!" Percy scowled. "Why were you yelling Sirius?"  
  
Harry instantly remembered when Fred and George turned Percy's badge from 'Head Boy' to 'Big Head Boy' and that Percy worked for the ministry now. "Sorry Percy," Harry apologized. "I was sleeping and had a bad dream. and S- Sirius. was chasing me." Harry stuttered.  
  
Percy straightened himself up and looked down at Harry, "Well sleeping late until 10 AM in the morning is not alright Harry. If your going to live here, we wake at 8 AM and assist my mom in the Kitchen and then distribute the chores for the day."  
  
Fred and George had herd Percy's voice scolding Harry and ran decided to spring into action.  
  
Fred ran into the living room crashing into Percy and made fun of him scolding Harry.  
  
"Ohy. You had better watch where you stand big head boy. You might have muffled up my shirt." Fred Chimed. Harry chuckled at what he was seeing.  
  
Percy began to roar, "You blasted, low scoring, N.E.W.T. idiot, I work for the Ministry of Magic, in the department of."  
  
George followed suit comically running in and knocking into Percy's arm causing Percy to hold his arm in pain. "Hey! I was running in here and you were stopped talking all sorts of crud in my path. The nerve of such arrogance." George retorted. Harry and Fred began to really belly up in laughter now.  
  
"Both of you are such blundering fools. I am so glad I am moving out today!" Percy roared back clinching his arm in pain. "Now! If you both will excuse me, I need to tend to something." Percy turned and went upstairs to his room and slammed his door shut.  
  
Harry, George and Fred wiped their tears from their eyes from laughing so hard. "Say Fred why was Percy holding his arm? He looked like he was in pain." Harry said.  
  
"Ahh, who cares, Snuffles is in the kitchen, and the oaf upstairs moves out today." Fred responded.  
  
"Besides Harry, He probably suffered writer's cramp at work today." George giggled.  
  
Harry walked into the kitchen to speak with Snuffles. 


	6. Chapter 6 Dark times

Chapter 6, Dark Times  
  
"Snuffles, would you like to go for a walk?" Harry still expressed the urgency he felt just a few moments before upstairs.  
  
Snuffles did not miss a beat and led Harry out the back door and down the path until he had reached the lake away from the Burrow. Snuffles then transformed himself into Sirius.  
  
"What is it Harry? Percy is lurking around the house like he is on the prowl and I cannot risk getting caught."  
  
"Sirius, well. its my scar for starters." Harry said.  
  
A look of concern crossed Sirius' face, "Oh Merlin. What happened?"  
  
Harry pulled his hair back off of his head to reveal the green blood oozing from the scar.  
  
"Harry. what happened?" Sirius was now alarmed as he pulled Harry's hair back and put his hand shakily onto Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Okay well let's start w/yesterday." Harry said. Then Harry poured his emotions out and explained all the events of yesterday after his soul was called back into his body. The odd sensation he had felt with Hermione & Ginny, the waking dream he had experienced in the forest, and the feeling like evil was coming for him and he could not shake that feeling.  
  
"Harry, listen to me. I think you need to know some things." Sirius began to explain. "I cannot tell you why this is happening to you, but I think once I am done, you will understand more."  
  
"But Sirius, why does this always happen to me? I am only 15!" Harry was now visibly upset. "Now again more people know more about me then I do!"  
  
Sirius took a seat and motioned for Harry to sit with him. "Harry are you familiar with the stories of how the dark Lord Grindelwald was defeated?" Harry shook his head no. "Well, what do you know of Professor Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth?"  
  
Harry replied, "Nothing really. He might not be able to read is all I know."  
  
"Yes Harry, but have you ever asked yourself why Aberforth cannot read?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No not really. It never crossed my mind as important."  
  
"Harry, you need to understand there is good and dark magic inside of each of us. There is and expression used by the Chinese called Chi. Your Chi is the life energy or balance that keeps us together, it keeps us in check. There cannot be good without evil, ultimately the idea is to balance both ends and have them meet in the middle. Do you understand?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I think so, but what does this have to do with me, or Prof. Dumbledore, or his brother?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Harry, Aberforth is Lord Grindelwald. His defeat was managed by creating a balance with."  
  
A dark figure then yelled out, "Keep your hands where I can see them Black! Stay right where you are! You are under arrest by the Ministry of Magic!" Sirius swallowed hard as he noticed a wand was pointed directly at his neck.  
  
"Percy Weasley. What a joy it is to see you again. Tell me, did you follow and listen the whole time?" Sirius calmly asked.  
  
Harry began to look around him for an outlet for Sirius to escape. He couldn't see any way out for Sirius and Harry felt the impending doom that was growing ever closer to the only family he had.  
  
"Funny you should care what I know or don't know Black. I follow a clearer path now. I now understand everything." Percy spat.  
  
"Well, Percy, you see, I came here on my own. Harry understand my innocence, why can't you?" Sirius' voice trailed off as he watched Percy grab his arm and look up at Sirius and Harry in terror.  
  
"Harry get out of here now!" Sirius yelled.  
  
But it was too late. Percy had to pull back his arm as he felt searing pain shooting thru his arm. He moved his other arm to cover up the pain he was in but it was no use. Percy revealed the dark mark forever now etched into his right arm. Percy Weasley is a deatheater.  
  
"Sirius! What's happening." Harry began to say. But Harry's voice was cut off as Percy's arm began to glow with a hazy green light and Percy began to yell, "No! Not NOW!" and he was then pulled into himself as Lord Voldermort summoned him to do his bidding.  
  
It felt like an eternity as Harry and Sirius looked at each other in total shock. Percy was gone. Then without fail, Sirius sprang into action and ran into the Burrow and hit the alarm button on the Floo Network and Professor Dumbledore instantly came running out of the Weasley fireplace. Harry caught up with Sirius at the fireplace.  
  
The light in Dumbledore's eyes went dim as he asked Sirius, "Is it Percy?"  
  
Yes sir. Its as we feared. He has turned." Sirius' gaze locked with Molly's, and the rest of the Weasley Clan and Hermione who had just ran into the living room and were looking at Mrs. Weasley who now stood still in total shock.  
  
"Albus, no... it can't be." Molly asked as tears started to form in her eyes as she began to realize her own son had tuned to dark magic.  
  
"Molly we need to gather the children's belongings. Have them pack immediately. We will leave for Hogwarts right away." Dumbledore sated firmly.  
  
Harry began to look worried as he began to realize the destruction he has brought to his new family was because of him.  
  
As if Dumbledore could read Harry's mind he put his arm on his shoulder calming Harry right away. Then with the other arm he called Flame into the room.  
  
Flame was a young phoenix and it bolted into the room filling the air with a brilliant red and golden trail of fire. The young phoenix turned and began to cry and Dumbledore let the tears fall onto Harry's head and the green ooze stopped immediately.  
  
A distant thunder could be herd in the distance as everyone in the Burrow sprang into action and gathered their things. Cold winds began to sweep thru the Burrow as Dumbledore called Bill and Charlie home to the Burrow. The gravity of the situation began to hit as everyone realize this might be the last time they say goodbye to their home.  
  
Harry and Ron were already sprinting thru the Burrow as they charmed all their belongings into tiny miniatures. Charlie and Bill had been called to aid in the casting of the charms and to help with the packing. Fred and George finished right away so they could help their mom pack what little she could think of taking with her.  
  
Once the mad packing was done Dumbledore yelled, "Lightensom Luggage!" And a blast of yellow and black light emanated out of his hands and hit everyone's trunks. "That should lighten up the load. Now for the transport."  
  
The thunder sounded like hundreds of buffalo stampeding towards them now. The icy wind blew thru each of them as the cold hand of death engulfed the Burrow. Pictures began to fall from the wall as Dumbledore turned to the fireplace and commanded, "Magnus Tunnel Hogwarts!" A badger roared from Dumbledore's hands and bolted thru the fireplace opening up a transport tunnel.  
  
Everyone still was quite shocked as they lined up to go thru the tunnel. "Now everyone, quickly one at a time. This tunnel will not last long. Professor Lupin & McGonagall will be on the other end helping you thru." Dumbledore stated.  
  
"Ginny you go first." Sirius stated and Ginny stepped into the golden light coming from the fireplace.  
  
The one at a time everyone stepped thru as the thunder was on top of them now. The vibrating pictures fell off the walls, as Dumbledore and Flame were the last to go thru the portal. Waving his hand as he disappeared into the portal he closed the fireplace forever. 


	7. Chapter 7 Aftermath

Chapter 7-Aftermath  
  
Uneasy eyes looked onward as no one spoke a single sound as the shock of the day was just settling in. A dusty Albus Dumbledore lost the light in his eye for just a second as he turned Molly Weasley and her family to comfort them in their time of need. The already poor Weasley family began to hold each other as the family embraced into a tight group hug.  
  
Harry pushed his glasses firmly onto his face and stood up after traveling thru the portal. Feeling left out of the loop Harry scuffed his shoes against the cold floor of Hogwarts. He tried not to look up at the family who had adopted him without judgment and had given the ultimate gift that costs nothing, love. Harry's heart felt heavy as Hermione put her arm around Harry and comforted him with a warm hug.  
  
Harry began to sob as he saw Ron & Ginny break down in tears. "Its all my fault Moinie." Harry sobbed, "The Philosopher's Stone, The car in the second year, Sirius not being free, Voldermort coming back to power, now the Burrow's destruction."  
  
Molly Weasley had herd what Harry had said and snapped out of her coma of shock. "Harry Potter come here this instant!"  
  
She marched her way thru the tearful Weasley children and took Harry's hand. "Harry, I am not your true mother, and I would never assume I could fill the void created by her loss but.." Molly guided Harry's head until her eyes and met with his, "You are just as much my baby as Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Bill and Charlie. When my boys are in trouble, I am the first one to stand up for them. As a family today, we have all suffered a tremendous loss, not to be taken lightly. He who must not be." Molly paused, "V-Voldermort has returned and just as he has attacked you, he has attacked us. We as a family have survived dark times before and as a family we will hold true to our good name and stand together now and survive the future together."  
  
Ron came forward first and put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. The rest of the room came forward also and touched Harry's head or shoulder. When it came time for Sirius to comfort Harry he said, "You are like the son I have never known Harry. I know I am proud of your bravery and your father is very proud of you. No matter where he is."  
  
Harry felt steadied, as room seemed to lighten up, as Dumbledore's eyes seem to lighten dramatically with the love he felt in the room.\  
  
"Now Albus, what are we going to do about the Burrow?" Molly's question seemed to echo thru everyone's head.  
  
"The Burrow will be and is still fine. The charm Remus, Severus, Arthur and I put on the home is in tact. The fact that Percy is now a deatheater, must have lessened the magic we used on the home. Although Voldermort couldn't get inside of the home, he could have cut off our attempts for escape by surrounding the home with his magic."  
  
Dumbledore's words struck molly like a knife as she herd her son's name mentioned in the same sentence as Voldermort's Before Molly could fall prey to the grieving of her son's decision, a voice came from the back of the room no one expected to hear.  
  
"Hello Weasley's! Did I miss all the excitement?" Mr. Weasley shouted from the back of the room.  
  
The look in the room was in complete shock as Mr. Weasley was standing in front of the fireplace. Bill and Charlie were the first to speak up when Mrs. Weasley looked at Albus and realized her voice completely failed her. The gravity of the day was hitting the strongest of the Weasley clan full force.  
  
"Well, come on why all the looks of shock? Didn't any of you think I wouldn't have wired the emergency buzzer to my office. Come on now, why all the blank stares?"  
  
The silence was deafening thru the room as Hermione was the first to try to speak, "Umm well, sir, " but that was all the words Hermione could get out before she broke . Harry felt the familiar hand of guilt reaching out for him again as he was shocked to see Remus Lupin step forward and say something to Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Arthur, Maybe you should sit down before you hear this." Remus said as he rested his hand on Arthur's shoulder.  
  
Shaking now, Arthur prepared himself for the worst as Dumbledore drew up a chair for him. Turning his gaze to Albus, Arthur noticed the grave look on his face, as he began to search for some sort of hope thru his normally bright eyes.  
  
Dumbledore started with a heavy tone, "Arthur, I'm so sorry. Its Percy"  
  
"Percy? W-What's happened? Is he hurt? Has he gotten himself into trouble?"  
  
"He has turned my love. It is as we have feared. Our son is in league with Voldermort." Molly stepped forward and said.  
  
As the words struck him it was as if he had fallen into a bottomless pit. His eyes turned to everyone in the room and finally rested on Albus as he said, "Is this true?". The nod from Albus confirmed everything the Weasley's feared and more. Arthur began to cry as he rested his aching head in his hands.  
  
"Arthur, let me get Poppy and have her tend to everyone here so the kids can get some rest. It has been way to long of a day for each of us already. I think we can all regroup in a bit to have a late supper."  
  
Remus and Sirius sprang into action as they herd Albus finish talking to Arthur. They ran and fetched Poppy. They explained the situation briefly and rushed her bringing all the dreamless sleeping potion she had. Albus had turned fetch some house elves so they could tend to making up sleeping bags.  
  
After a few moments, Harry heard a popping sound from behind him. "Harry Potter isn't in any more trouble. Harry Potter mustn't fear the dark lord anymore." A familiar face popped up behind Harry as he turned and saw Dobby. Ginny's eyes lit up as the wide eyed house elf whom Harry had freed during his second year was looking up to him with the biggest smile he had ever seen.  
  
"Hello Dobby. I hope you have had a better summer than we all have." Harry said without giving out too much information of what had just happened away.  
  
"Dobby will hear no more of this. Harry Potter is safe here and wills rest now. Dobby is here to protect you and you are my friend."  
  
Harry sensed that Dobby already knew what had happened and took Dobby's cue to lay down. Fred & George had managed to make the situation lighter as they played a joke on Ginny. Mrs. Weasley cracked a smile as she watched her family giggle together before their nap.  
  
Looking at her husband who still had his head in his hands Molly said, "Albus, when did we loose our innocence? I wish that we could have stayed like that forever."  
  
Albus also noticed Arthur Weasley holding his head muttering and crying an inaudible no. "I know Molly, I know."  
  
The children except for Bill and Charlie were all settled down quietly as Madam Pomfrey gave them all a little cup of the glowing blue liquid. Sleep settled over the children within a few minutes.  
  
The adults all walked over to the table to discuss the situation at hand.  
  
"Mom. Don't worry, I have some money saved up and I'm Bill and will help out in any way we can. We will be okay." Charlie said.  
  
Molly rested her hand on top of Charlie's and said, "I don't need money son. Your father and I will be okay." Bill silently looked on as Molly was speaking.  
  
"Molly, the Burrow is and will continue to be fine." Albus stated, "We need to put a force field around the perimeter of the Burrow for added protection for your family. We also need to open a more secure Floo link. Apparently Percy knew that is the only thing we had not addressed in our preparation for Harry and alerted Voldermort to this."  
  
Sirius spoke up right away, "I have never been so angry in my life. How could Percy even consider going to dark magic."  
  
The anger in Sirius' voice could be herd thru everyone as more private conversations were taking place across the table. Mr. Weasley still hadn't moved from his original position.  
  
"Percy will be taught some respect for his family if that is the last thing I do!" A now angry Bill stood up and proclaimed. Normally the soft spoken Arthur Weasley looked at his son and jumped up from his seat.  
  
"You will do nothing. YOU WILL SIT DOWN NOW AND NEVER ADRESS YOUR BROTHER LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Mr. Weasley yelled. This stunned the normally quiet Bill and he took his seat quickly as he noticed the fire burning inside of his dad's eyes.  
  
"Sorry dad. I didn't mean any disrespect." Bill recovered, "But we need to handle Percy and his disrespect."  
  
"I think your father wants means to say, We will in time Bill. I think more importantly we need to talk about Harry." Molly's tone calmed her husband's temper and he settled right down into proper conversation.  
  
Albus stated quite matter of factly, "You're right Molly. I have spoken with the old gang and everyone agrees. Harry has the sight." 


	8. Chapter 8 Old Friends Come Back

Chapter 8, Old Friends Come Back   
  
The last few days of summer vacation for Harry and his friends actually proved to be rather nice. There was no more talk of the destruction he had felt and Harry actually began to feel secure again. For Harry he was home now, Hogwarts proved to be the right answer to an already crazy summer. Bill and Charlie even had decided to return to work after they made sure the perimeter charms were firmly set into place around the Burrow. Sirius, Remus, Molly and Authur decided to make the most out of the vacation and stay with the children all the way up until the school year. For Harry his days turned to laughter and just being a typical teenage wizard with his family right by his side.   
  
Ron and Hermione started to notice they weren't as compatible as they had thought. Harry had noticed the young couple was constantly in argument after argument. Harry felt he should step in and sort things out between his two best friends but he decided given his current situation he could not. He cared so very deeply for Hermione and if he said anything to them, Ginny would hate Hermione forever. Harry couldn't bear the thought of losing Ginny, Hermione, or Ron's friendship so the right reaction was to sit and wait.   
  
It was the last day before the students arrived back at Hogwarts and Ron was beating Harry at Wizards Chess. Harry was about to give up hope on the game when he noticed a different type of ghost floating across the great hall. The ghost was young, tall and full of confidence. Harry got up from the table and ran up behind the ghost and asked the ghost to turn around. It was none other than Cedric Diggory.   
  
Cedric turned to Harry and said, "Hello Harry. How are you?"   
  
Harry was so shocked that he almost fell back onto the floor. "How did you… I mean you are,.."   
  
"Quite dead I can assure you." Cedric politely replied. "I think I became a ghost not because of you and I owe a huge thank you to you for bringing me back to my family. Unfortunately, now I have work I need to finish here on this plane of existence and I need to finish here before I can move on."   
  
Harry was still quite startled as Ron came running over to Harry and saw Cederic. "Whoa! Bloody hell!"   
  
"Cederic, this is Ron, my best mate." Harry introduced.   
  
"I know Ron already Harry. But, I do need to speak with you in private, but first I need to see Professor Dumbledore." Cederic stated.   
  
"Oh." Harry replied still startled, "All right then, follow me."   
  
Harry led Cedric up to Professor Dumbledore's office the stone Phoenix was staring Harry in the face as he said, "Pixie Stick." And the phoenix turned to reveal a spiral staircase ascending to Dumbledore's office.

The office shimmered in the odd nick- knacks that were crammed into the main chamber. The portraits of Headmasters and professors of past and present filled seemingly never-ending walls to the roof. Fawkes squawked as Harry walked over and gave the red and yellow phoenix a treat. Cedric stared at the walls with awe, as they appeared to move and shift.   
  
"T-t-he walls. Its like they are breathing." Cedric stammered.   
  
Harry looked at Cederic and walked forward towards the walls. He began to lift his hand towards the wall to touch it.   
  
"Mr. Potter. Can I help you with something?" Harry was startled backwards when Professor Dumbledore spoke.   
  
Harry's attention was turned away from the wall and back towards Cederic and Professor Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore sir. Sorry about the interruption."   
  
"It is quite alright Harry. I assure you. Now what brings you and Mr…?"   
  
"Oh sorry sir. This is Cederic Diggory. He became a ghost."   
  
Professor Dumbledore settled down in his char as he looked at Cederic and the normally blue light seemed to diminish slightly. "Oh my." he mumbled.   
  
"Please sit down both of you." He motioned the both of them to sit down.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I feel that I need to speak to you about something, but I'm not sure what." Cederic said.   
  
Dumbledore turned to his side opened his desk drawer and pulled out a pensive with a golden phoenix and a ring just like Harry's encrusted in the belly of the phoenix. "I had a feeling we were going to need this." Dumbledore said.   
  
Cederic still looked confused as Harry spoke up "Sir is that what I think it is?"   
  
"Yes Harry it is a pensive, but it is more thank a pensive. It is your pensive." Dumbledore answered. Harry looked confused.   
  
"Why does Harry need a pensive?" Cederic questioned. "I mean no disrespect sir but my business is with you."   
  
"Actually Harry is the one you need to speak with and this will aide you in your story you need to talk about."   
  
"Professor what am I going to talk about?" Harry spoke up.   
  
"Why Harry haven't you figured that out yet? The Triwizard Tournament of course."   
  
The cold shock of terror struck Harry as he closed his eyes and sat back in the chair. He could still remember the look in Cederic's eyes as he told Harry that they were going to be champions together.   
  
Cederic looked down at his body as he to closed his eyes and remembered the pain he felt as Voldermort said Avada Kedavra.

"Okay Professor What do you want to know?" Cedric Said.   
  
"I want you to start by telling me everything you remember the moment you died physically."   
  
A shaky Cedric cleared his mind and stared at a distant spot somewhere far away as he parted his mouth, "Well, I remember everything up to the moment of my death." The words rang thru Harry's head as he looked at the detail on Dumbledore's desk. "I remember Harry looking at me terrified as he began to realize what had happened. I remember looking into Harry's eyes as my executioner took a stance and pointed his wand at my chest. Before I could react, Harry…" Cederic's voice trailed off as Cedric began to get upset along with Harry. "I'm so sorry Harry. If only I had taken the cup alone or if I had enough common sense to kill that evil man who pointed his wand at me, you would have been spared the torture of his evil hands." Cedric's voice began to climb with coldness and anger as he began to speak again, "I remember the look of my killer as I was killed and my body felt like the life was sucked out of me. I also know what its like to see my own dead body as my soul was sent screaming towards that wand. But then something happened, my soul split and only part of my soul was sent into that wand, because I saw my body float up and become what I am today, a ghost."   
  
"Cedric, you are very brave for telling me this and I am filling the pensive with everything we discuss here today. You are, ½ the man you need to be. You see, Harry the ghost we see here today is here for a purpose." Harry wiped his eyes as he looked square at Dumbledore with a glaring inquisitively. "Cedric needs his the other part of his soul back and the only way we can do that is if you destroy Voldermort."

Harry stared at the old man in front of him as if he had just hit him with a ton of bricks. How was he supposed to do that? If only it was as easy as just saying his name Harry thought. "And just how am I going to do that?" Harry asked out loud.   
  
"Harry it is time you started to understand everything you are, and everything you are going to become. It is time I told you everything." A distant glow came from Albus Dumbledore's eyes as he shifted in his seat and looked squarely at Harry and Cedric. He began, "Harry, your parents are not ghosts for a reason. They completed their life tasks before they died. They saved you with an ancient magical incantation that allowed them to be sacrificed for you. Harry, you need to understand how powerful of a wizard you are. The skills you posses can only be explained one way. Harry, could you please call your pet phoenix."   
  
"Flame? What does Flame have to do with this?" Harry asked inquisitively/   
  
"Everything." Dumbledore answered.   
  
Cedric looked around totally confused as Harry called his pet phoenix. Flame flew into the office with his tail burning a streak of fire from it. The pet phoenix squawked loudly as it saw Fawkes from across the room. The two phoenixes exchanged knowing glances from each other as they settled down on the perch together. Then without warning Flame took off for the Sorting hat and grabbed the hat and flew over to Harry. The hat landed in Harry's lap and a shiny silver hilt shone thru the hat.   
  
"Well Harry. Go ahead reach inside of the hat. But I must warn you, once the bond between you and your phoenix is complete, your destiny is sealed forever." Dumbledore stated.   
  
Harry's gaze never left the hat, as he asked, "What if I don't want to? What if I can't fulfill my destiny sir?"   
  
"Well there is only one way to find out isn't there?" Dumbledore replied.   
  
The silver hilt shone thru the hat as Harry looked at the hat with wanting and longing. He couldn't help but to realize that the bejeweled handle seemed to beckon his hand towards the hat. The handle was missing one stone. It was as if the stone from Harry's ring seemed to belong into that handle. Harry started to drift off into a subconscious state as the castle from Harry's dreams started to come into view, he pushed away the hat and was pulled into reality as he looked at Dumbledore and stood up.   
  
"Professor I think I would like to leave now." Harry looked disturbed as he watched the glow in Dumbledore's eyes dim.   
  
"Okay Harry. Whatever you need to do is fine."   
  
"Thank you sir." Harry turned to leave as Cedric began to chat again with Dumbledore.   
  
Harry left the headmasters office and began to wander the hallways aimlessly into the night. Soon after the castle went dark he ran into Hermione.

"Harry are you okay?" were the only words she asked.   
  
Harry had the appearance of having seen a ghost. He was distant and non-responsive as he looked into Hermione's eyes and smiled. He saw warmth there inside of her eyes he had never noticed until she was dating Ron. Hermione drew dangerously close to Harry as his gaze swept her up his body. They said nothing as they drew dangerously close to each other's lips. Harry could feel the hair on the back of his neck rise with anticipation as he stared into the pools of reflection of Moine's gaze. Hermione lifted her neck up to meet his rise. Their lips touched each other like a cool wave of anticipation falling over them like a waterfall.


	9. Chapter 9 The Great Feast

Chapter 9, The Great Feast   
  
Harry woke up the next day feeling groggy and unsure of himself. He was able to avoid Ron who was snoring away in the bed next to him. He looked over at Ginny and Hermione who were sleeping peacefully across from him. 'What have I done?' he thought to himself remembering the kiss he had given Hermione. Harry decided to do the one thing he loved more than the two women across from him, fly.   
  
He got out of bed, being very careful not to make a sound and grabbed his broom. He wrote a note telling the Wesley's where he was going when he ran into Cedric in the hall.   
  
"Why did you run from Dumbledore's office last night!" The angered teenage ghost growled.   
  
"What do you care? You don't have to worry about anything any more right?"   
  
"Harry wait! I didn't mean to come off so bitter!" Cedric chased Harry with a concerned glow.   
  
"Sod off and leave me alone!" Harry shouted from over his shoulder.   
  
The shout could be herd through the castle's empty hallways. If only he could escape to Hermione's kiss again. The tranquility and peacefulness he felt there. It was then he turned around the corner and ran into Ginny.   
  
"Ginny!" Harry said startled, "What are you doing out of bed?"   
  
"I came looking for you when I read your letter and I thought you needed some company." Ginny retorted.   
  
"We-ell I was just about to launch off. So maybe…" Harry stammered.   
  
Ginny finished Harry's thoughts, "So maybe I can come with you then? You looked upset Harry and Hermione doesn't look too good either. Did you two fight or something?" Harry was shocked. She had noticed his odd behavior. He had thought no one would know, but apparently the only one he didn't want to notice, noticed.   
  
After what seemed like eternity to Harry said nonchalantly, "Nah no fight. I just, well we just had a lot to discuss and well, I've been busy."   
  
"Oh," Ginny replied skeptically. "Well. I guess you know the news then.   
  
Harry's curiosity got the better of him as he turned to Ginny and sneered, "What news?"   
  
"Ron and Hermione…" Ginny's voice lingered. Harry's stomach pulled into knots as he herd her name spoken. "…Their prefects. H-e-el-l-ll-oo, where have you been for the last 24 hours?"   
  
Harry felt a sudden sense of guilt. Moinie was coming to find him last night due to her being selected as a prefect. Now he had hopelessly complicated things beyond his wildest dreams. The urge to find Hermione and set things straight was compelling Harry to leave.   
  
"So you want to go for that ride now or what?" Ginny sprang over and now was bouncing up next to Harry.   
  
A real distant Harry didn't even look at Ginny as he began to wander away and go down the hall towards breakfast, "Nah, I think I need to eat first."   
  
Ginny pouted and simply yelled out after him, "Well fine then! Suit your self!"   
  
Harry came up to the main door and entered the dining hall and instantly cast his eyes on Hermione. She saw Harry also and looked away right away from him and concentrated on her food. Ron saw Harry and yelled out with a mouthful of food, "Ofhoy Maafte! You got to have some of this food." Ron took another mouthful of eggs and ham.   
  
Hermione easily captivated Harry. He knew in his heart that she felt the same way as he did. He felt it last night when they touched. During their first kiss. He was the right man for her and she knew it. But Ron what was he to do with Ron. As Harry came over to the table he sat down next to Remus and Sirius.

"Harry how are you?" Remus asked.   
  
Harry had no response; it was as if he was stuck in an endless daydream gazing at Hermione.   
  
Sirius waved his hand in front of Harry's eyes, "Earth to Harry, come in Harry…"   
  
"What oh so sorry." Harry jerked his head back. "What did you want to know?" Harry replied.   
  
"Well, Harry I was going to ask how you are, but it is obvious to me." Remus stated matter of factly.   
  
Harry felt a sudden chill across his back as he felt like the world around him was about to cave in, "What was it you do you know Remus?"   
  
"Well, other than your captain of the Gryffindor team, I would guess you would be planning strategies already."   
  
"Oh yeah right, what did you say?" Harry interjected.   
  
"Harry are you feeling alright?" Sirius interjected and now the entire side conversation stopped all around him as he felt the world tighten in on his thoughts.   
  
Harry sensed the sudden shift in the conversation and stood up and said, "Why does everyone have to check up on me! I'm FINE!" And at that moment he turned and ran out of the Dining Hall.   
  
Shocked and bewildered the table looked to each other for an answer to his sudden behavior.   
  
Ron turned to Hermione with his mouth full of food again, "Wonder what's gotten into him?"   
  
"Can't he just be a moody guy! Leave him alone!" Hermione roared at Ron. She got up at that moment and raced out of the hall after Harry.   
  
"What? What id I say?" Ron asked.

Harry was blazing a path to the Quidditch field with a full head of steam. He was bound and determined to sort things out for himself and wasn't going to let anyone stand or stop him.   
  
Harry punched the ornate wooden door with his fist as he felt his insides well up with anger. "Why did I kiss her? She only wanted to talk to me. She is my friend and now I have trashed that friendship forever." Harry thought.   
  
As he pulled himself together he wiped his moistened eyes and kicked off on his broom. "Peace at last." Harry thought to himself. The Firebolt was the fastest racing broom on the market to date and it was one of Harry's most prized possessions.   
  
The broom carried Harry up to the clouds and back down to the earth with grace and ease as he flowed thru his practice moves. Harry pulled his broom thru the tightest of maneuvers with ease as he felt his confidence soar above the pitch way down below. Harry knew he was up there for a long time because the sun had begun to cast to the other side of the field. Harry thought, "I had better pull off and get cleaned up before the other students arrive." Confident and feeling 100 times better, Harry Potter made his way to the field house for a quick shower.

…………………………………………………………..   
Alone with a book in her hand, Hermione Granger was not in the mood to take anything lying down. Swiftly moving down the long corridors, Hermione made her way after a visibly distraught Harry. She was so troubled herself inside. She was going to get some answers as to why last night had happened. The more she thought about the moment, the more distraught she had become. "How dare he kiss me." The thoughts rang thru her head like electricity roaming thru a cloud. Then as if the storm had suddenly lost its muster striking land, the resentment passed over her, she saw something she never thought she would see. The boy who lived was standing a good distance in-front her so visibly shaken that he punched a solid wooden door. It was at that moment Hermione realized what had happened. She noticed the tear Harry wiped from his eye as he kicked off from the ground soaring into the clouds with ease. The sun beat down on Hermione's head for a while as she watched him gracefully climb and soar with the birds around him. Hermione to had felt his pain as she wiped her eyes and turned towards the field house to seek some mental solitude from this trying day.   
  
The soiled clothing Harry was wearing was starting to peal off of him as he was almost at the point of exhaustion. His body glistened in the light like a developing teenager. He opened his locker to pull out some clean robes and toiletries. Harry her a sound from behind him wand at he ready only to find Hermione crying hysterically in front of him.   
  
"Harry…?" Hermione sobbed, "Why?" Her cries intensened when he looked at her.

Harry lowered his wand and walked toward Hermione and pulled her close. He knew he should not kiss her again. His love he felt for her was taboo but his heart told him otherwise. "Moinie, I have always cared for you and I could never Ron's heart by not letting him be with you." Harry whispered. "I care for you so much it kills me to see you like this." Hermione's eyes wet both of them now as they both looked deep into each other. "I just… just…" their gaze met as the momentum of the moment had them both glued to each other with intent.   
  
Hermione felt as if her heart would break if she didn't seize this moment. With tears flowing freely she kissed Harry with the passion and intensity of a fire that had burned forever. Hermione pulled back from Harry only to see now he was the one crying.   
  
"Now what are we going to do about Ron and Ginny?" Hermione made her decision with her heart without thinking of the ramifications of her actions.   
  
"I don't know. What should we do?" Harry asked back. "Ron is my best friend and I cannot destroy him. You are his friend as well as his girl. You would destroy him also if you told him to go away."   
  
"I know Harry, The same goes for Ginny. What will we do?"   
  
Harry stared into Hermione's eyes for a moment before looking at his father's ring for solitude, "Well, we can keep this a secret if you want… Only for a while, until we can figure out what our next plan is.."   
  
Hermione came over to Harry and sat beside him and kissed him long and hard again, "Yes," she whispered to his ear, "That sounds good to me."   
  
Their embrace lasted until the stirring of the evening shadow came thru the field house windows.   
  
"Well, let's go eat." Harry lifted his head and said.   
  
Harry and Hermione came into the great hall to find all the Weasley's looking at them with intent.

"Well did you both work things out?" Fred asked.   
  
Ron looked at Harry intently as he noticed Harry gazing at Hermione almost looking for answers. Ginny noticed Hermione looking oddly at Harry as well.   
  
"What,… oh so sorry. My mind was preoccupied with those dreams I had been having. Yeah we worked things out, right Moinie?" Harry addressed.   
  
"Yeah. Things are much better now."   
  
Ron and Ginny relaxed as they realized Harry's dreams must have been the sore spot of conversation. But one other person realized that Harry and Hermione had a moment of hesitation there that could only mean trouble for both of them. The only man who could know more about a best friend's love, the intensity of that love, to loose that love, and how it drove him into madness, Sirius Black.


	10. Chapter 10 Life At Howarts

Chapter 10, Life at Hogwarts

Sirius Black looked on as he was sitting at the Gryffindor's table as Snuffles. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Could his godson truly be in love with his best friends' girl? Truly Harry is the spiting image of James, but how could history repeat itself in front of him.   
  
As the new teachers were beginning to be seated at the table Snuffles was lost in thought as Remus Lupin took his seat as the new Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor. Boos and hisses could be herd from the Slytherin table as some of the Slytherins recognized him. Draco Malfoy was particularly rude as he croaked a howl from the table. The headmaster caught Draco's eyes and Draco sat up properly before any discipline could have been given.   
  
With a nod and a gesture from the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall opened the doors and in walked the new first years. Scared and frightened, the first year students stared at the ceiling and Harry couldn't help but to remember his first experience with Hogwarts. How Hermione recalled the entire text of Hogwarts a History and how Ron whispered into his ear about how there wasn't a witch or wizard who didn't go bad who was in Slytherin.   
  
Harry gazed longingly at Hermione as she sat at the table looking intent at the first years. "You think she is probably sizing them up mate?" Ron whispered.   
  
"Probably that is what she is doing. You looking forward to being a prefect?"   
  
But before Ron could answer Harry laughed out loud as did the rest of the students, as Peeves the poltergeist, appeared from out of no where pouring butterbeer onto the old hat. Professor Dumbledore was furious with Peeves and banished him from the dining hall. Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore picked up the old hat and poured some of the beer out as the hat hiccupped and burped out this song:

_"Well the time has come,   
and another year b-b-begun, **hiccup**   
  
Please listen to my old tale,   
It is sure to be fun. **burp**   
  
Once four wizards started something great,   
Then there was a rift and it caused me a headache."   
  
You could be in any of these houses,   
So to thy own self be true.   
  
For if you don't like your house,   
I say Poo-poo. **burp**"   
  
Ravenclaw is for the smartest of this crew,   
So have a ready mind or maybe the eagle is not for you… **hiccup**   
  
Hufflepuff stands for those just and loyal,   
Future badgers should be ready to serve and be ready to toil…   
  
Gryffindors are the bravest of them all,   
Lions are the most hearty and love to stand tall   
  
Slytherins are the snakes of this school,   
So to the most cunning of the group I say Fu…."   
_  
Before the hat could speak Professor McGonagall yelled and put her hand to the hat's mouth, "Professor I think that is enough from this hat!"

Trying to suppress the laughter and applause that rang thru the dining hall, the Headmaster called for silence and eventually the headmaster had control again.   
  
"Minerva, could you please fetch me some coffee."   
  
"Are you sure you want coffee at a time like this Professor?" McGonagall mumbled.   
  
"Its not for me… its for the hat. Or maybe you would like to wait to eat for another hour or two." Dumbledore spoke quietly.   
  
The sorting hat shook itself and made a smile at Professor McGonagall. She came back in about 2 minutes with a cup of coffee. A bit restless the first years were terrified of the hat as Professor Dumbledore spoke to them.   
  
"Now younglings, don't be frightened come sit on the stool and I promise the hat won't act up on you."   
  
Professor McGonagall began to read the names, "Liam Roberts"   
  
"GRIFFINDOR!" ** hiccup **

Harry smiled and clapped with his house, as the first student was a Gryffindor. Slowly the rest of the names were read. There were 8 in Gryffindor, 4 in Slytherin, 6 in Ravenclaw, and 9 in Hufflepuff. Then at last the last student was standing looking at the hat. He was different; he was a transfer student. Ron turned to Harry and said, "Hey! I know him. He grew up near me and went to the bloody place Krum went to school at, Durmstrang."   
  
A hush came over the table as Professor McGonagall read his name, "Jonathan Clift-Riddle"   
  
Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron all exchanged glances at each other. "Another Riddle!" Harry thought. "GRIFFINDOR!" was the only words exchanged as the look of shock great feast had begun.   
  
At the end of the feast Jon or JC as he liked to be called, introduced himself to everyone at the table. Harry shook his hand and Jon exclaimed, "Your Harry Potter! Wow! Man.. I have wanted to meat you for sometime. Great job you did with that tournament! Congratulations on that win and so sorry to hear about Cedric."   
  
Harry nodded and said thanks and Jon moved onto another person before Professor Dumbledore addressed the students.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I trust that each of you is eager to start this year off. And considering the time due to our incident with Peeves, I only have a few things to say. To my left we have a few new and old professors rejoining us. Professor Lupin, is here again to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, and we are quite proud to have our newest Potions Professor, Ms. Anaranë Snape."   
  
Every boy in the hall could do nothing but stare at the new professor. She stood up and lifted her cloak to reveal long brown locks with curls and the most hypnotic icy blue eyes anyone had ever seen. Turning to replace her thick cloak Ron tuned to Harry and said, "Whoa. She's-a-a-a-.." "Veela Ron, yep she is a ve-e-e-e-ela." Hermione said sarcastically. "No Hermione," Harry interrupted, "She is a Snape!"   
  
Professor Dumbledore turned and dismissed the tables to their houses and let the prefects stand and take charge of the students.   
  
"Right mate, I got to get a move on…I've got my duties to perform. This was the best sorting ever!" Ron announced and then exchanged looks to terrorize the first years. "Now where is that troll… " Ron said as he led his group off into the darkness of the castle.   
  
"First years this way, please try to step up." Hermione spoke up. It was the first thing Hermione spoke all night. Harry smiled to himself and decided to visit her tonight with his dad's invisibility cloak tonight.   
  
Jon came over to Harry and spoke, "Hey Harry, would you mind showing me around this place, I think I'm a bit too old for the first years and besides, Peeves looks like he is getting ready to do something to the first years over there."   
  
Harry spun around and noticed Peeves was just coming into the hall and was getting ready to spill green goo all over the Ravenclaw first years. Cries of "eww" could be herd as the girls were all drenched with goop.   
  
"Sure, but Jon, how did you know what Peeves was going to do?" Harry asked. "He wasn't even in the great hall?"   
  
"Oh, so sorry, I should tell you that I can see things."

"Yeah right and I'm a weird sister."   
  
"Well, no your not a weird sister, but I know you love your best friend's girl and your dating his sister."   
  
Harry felt his temper rise inside of him, "Yo! That isn't cool. You need to just step…"   
  
"Harry relax. Professor Dumbledore asked my dad if I could come here and finish my education because of you. You see Harry. You have the same power and I'm here to help you harness it."   
  
"Right…. I'm so sure that he did."   
  
"He expected resentment from you actually and well, I'm going to tell all how to do this with that ring on your hand. Hey so let's get a move on before that Peeves git comes back and hoses us down with that dam m goo."   
  
"Right I guess… let's go." A hesitant Harry said.


	11. Chapter 11 The Long Walk

Chapter 11 The Long Walk

The mood was thick with sarcasm as Harry reluctantly walked Jon thru the corridors. The twisting halls of Hogwarts seemed to calm Harry mentally as he rambled on about where Jon could find various classrooms.   
  
"Over there and down the hall you can find the Potions Classrooms. Make sure you're early, that slimy git Professor Snape..." Harry's voice trailed off as he realized Professor Severus Snape wasn't teaching this year. "What I mean is that normally Professor Snape likes to torture Gryffindors and takes points away if you were late in any way."   
  
"Ah I see" Jon replied. "And what is your first impression on the new potions professor? I already know you are cautious about me."   
  
This threw Harry for a loop. He blinked his eyes and looked like he had been blindsided by a Hippogriff.   
  
Harry started to sputter, "Well, first off, we haven't had any classes with her yet. So I dunno yet. You know what I mean. She is a Snape and I don't trust her due to her nature." Harry then took command of the conversation, "And what do you mean I'm cautious about you. I should bloody hope I would be." Then Harry's voice sounded of accusation; "You're a_ Riddle!"_

Harry's retort didn't go unregistered. Jon calmly turned to Harry in a manner that gave Harry chills down his back. "Don't think Harry that just because of my family name, that I don't know what power and fear that carries."   
  
"You think everything is grand. You think that just because you're inside of these honored halls that evil cannot touch you." Jon drew his voice lower, "I know you know better than that."   
  
Harry swallowed hard and looked defiant, "So what now, I'm a sworn enemy to Voldermort, Tom Riddle, or whatever he stands for. He is in my blood and haunts my dreams. If you even think about standing for…"   
  
Jon simply folded his arms; "Do you trust the sorting hat Harry?"   
  
Harry remembered the problems the hat had sorting himself, but because he decided not Slytherin, the hat put him in Gryffindor, "Well that is a bit more complex of an answer. If you can read minds then you should know what happened there."   
  
Jon turned to Harry and said, "My Uncle is Tom Riddle. Lord Voldermort is the evil he became as he lost his ability to deal with the power inside of him. It is a lot like Jekyll and Hyde. You do know the story don't you or maybe you would like to be more defiant and argue about that too."

And with that Harry's entire mood changed. Jon's arms unfolded. The tone Jon's voice carried was different.   
  
"You see Harry; it all started long ago when Tom was a student here at Hogwarts. He was so very gifted in Potions and the Lot. My mother was a squib, or at least that is what they thought she was. When Tom was 15 was when my family and my grandfather started to notice **the change **inside of Tom. Tom was spending more and more time here at school. He was naturally a born leader but his desire for power carried him further and further into the madness of his work. He had been close to a few teachers here, but the majority of what he learned was thru _The Papyrus of Ani."_

Harry muter the words, "The Papyrus of Ani, isn't that the Egyptian Book of the Dead?"   
  
Jon lightened up as he realized Harry was listening, "You are quite right Harry. My Uncle Tom spent weeks and years flipping the pages muttering the incantations to himself. He believed in 'I'm yesterday, I know to-day.' When I was a baby my mother used to chant that to me. You see Harry, I never knew my uncle. I only carry the curse of his name. I have been just like you, in hiding until the time was right for me to fulfill my place at school."  
  
Harry stared at Jon in disbelief. "Harry there is more." Harry only could nod for Jon to continue. They took a seat under the window in a main hallway as Jon's passion grew in the story; "There is a night. The night that everything would be changed for me, for my family, forever. When Tom stared his studies in the Papyrus of Ani, there were countless pages describing the transformation of a human into becoming various creatures. Creatures Harry, you and I can only imagine. There is one transformation of the Serpent Satan that I'm sure you know of quite well. The Basilisk Harry is the one creature you tangled with during your second year here. You need to understand who Lord Voldermort is Harry, the chapter of the Serpent Satan says, I am the Serpent Satan, whose years are infinite. I lie down dead. I am born daily. I am the serpent Sa-n-tan, the dweller in the uttermost parts of the earth. I lie down in death. I am born, I become new, I renew my youth everyday."   
  
Harry stared in disbelief as the sickness inside of his stomach grew and he began to rise from his position, "My god, the Basilisk can be reborn. The students will be in trouble again, I got to tell Dumbledore."   
  
"No Harry. Sit down. The students are safe. You killed the Basilisk the correct way. By killing the diary, in which the Basilisk lived, you killed any chance for the return of that Basilisk." Harry began to sit down as he asked Jon to continue, "But I'm getting ahead of myself Harry. Do you know what Sa-n-ta means?"   
  
Harry shook his head and just as if a bad case of Deja vu happened. Jon waved the letters in front of Harry, the letters changed and shifted in front of them both and formed the word, SATAN. "My god. He sold his soul to the devil." Harry whispered.   
  
"Nah Harry, Voldermort wants to become something. He is becoming the devil." Jon answered.

All the color fell out of Harry's face as he realized what Jon was talking about. The devil, the darkest most evil force on earth was the ultimate power Voldermort was after. Becoming immortal and ruling the earth in terror would be the one thing Voldermort lusted after. "I just never would have guessed that Voldermort would want to become the ultimate evil."   
  
Jon smirked, "Yeah well, try having the name Riddle. It's like being called Satan, without even being given a choice."   
  
Harry felt his throat tighten as he realized how rude he was to Jon only because his last name was Riddle.   
  
Sensing Harry's tension Jon joked, "It is okay though. You kind of get used to it after a while."   
"But, when Voldermort decided to battle Tom for possession of his body and soul, a mistake happened." Jon's voice turned serious again as Harry's widened, "Harry, according to the book he had to defeat the one who stood in his way before he could be reborn into the next stage. You are the one he had to defeat. You see Harry you are the key. The ancient magic your mother had born into your soul made you special. The power inside of you merged you and Lord Voldermort together bound by one destiny, one prophecy. That sealed Voldermort's fait and he was torn in two. He was then bound to walk the earth as a dammed nomadic spirit, until he became reborn into his final stage, but he also had done something else before he attacked you and your family that night. About a year before he came after you, he was able to almost fulfill another much darker desire for himself. Tom hated his family more than you know Harry. He had killed off most of his blood heirs before the night he came after you, my mother was the last Riddle alive when he killed her."   
  
Tears began to well up inside of Jon's eyes as he thought of his mother. Harry offered Jon his kerchief as the emotion began to pour out of Jon. "It was horrible Harry, "Jon sobbed, "All of my family was killed such a very long time ago, my grandfather and my uncles all had been murdered by their own blood, even their extended families while they slept in their beds. My mom was a SQUIB! Why did he have to take her? He sent his deatheaters to murder her, she wasn't even awake! She was stabbed once in the abdomen and once in her back. She was paralyzed and the shock sent her into labor. My father walked in from work that night to see his wife dying and his newborn son stuck inside of her womb. In a last ditch effort she told my father to cut her to try to save me and in the process he had finished the job the deatheaters left. In the process of being born, my mother died. I was whisked away and given my father's last name of Clift. It was only this past year I realized I was a Riddle. My father raised me in the protective custody office of the MOM." Anger began to build behind Jon's fierce blue eyes, "Well, Voldermort had better be ready for me I am an orphan, made by him and I will do whatever it takes for him to regret his big mistake."   
  
After calming down the darkness of Jon's voice lifted. It was now Jon's turn to swallow hard, "There is something else."   
  
"What is it?" Harry asked.   
  
"There is a chance for us to defeat Voldermort but I will need you to help me. The Book of the Dead clearly states 'Death is only the beginning…' "

"But Voldermort has been reborn, he is stronger again, are you telling me that he needs to kill you in order to move on?"   
  
"No Harry, he will need to kill us. Just as the Book of Death is a beginning so is The Book of Life."   
  
Harry and Jon shared the uncomfortable silence as the Main Hall Clock chimed Nine PM.   
  
Harry jumped up and said rushing quickly down the hallway, "It is getting late, come on then. We need to be getting back to the Common Room before Mrs. Norris catches us."   
  
Busting out into a full sprint to catch Harry, "Ha-a-a-rry wait… what is a…. Mrs. Norris?"   
  
Rushing down the corridors Jon and Harry ran up to the portrait before the Gryffindor Common Room. Just as the portrait opened up an out of breath Jon put his hand up blocking Harry and stated, "Promise me Harry you will not talk about this to anyone and you will let me teach you how to cloud your thoughts and how to enhance your abilities."   
  
"I know what it is like to be hunted and if you can help me, then I will help you with anything. That is what a true friend does. That is what any Gryffindor will do for each other, especially me." Harry stated like a natural leader.   
  
"Then we will unite and grow together then." And with that simple understanding, Harry and Jon entered the Common Room not as boys, but they became men united in the same cause.   
  
Elsewhere deep inside of the Forbidden Forest an old and mystic voice rattled out, "Death is only the Beginning…"


	12. Chapter 12 Potions 501

Chapter 12 Potions 501

That night in the dorms, Jon joined Harry and his friends in trading stories and wonderful tales of their experiences at school. Being that Jon was from a fellow wizarding school, everyone knew he was very experienced in the Dark Arts. Jon even knew about this past summer's adventure, Harry had a pet phoenix, and the Weasleys were waiting to reclaim their home back from the dementors.   
  
Good night pecks and glances were given to each other as everyone quickly filtered out of the Common Room. Hermione had thought it best if a quick kiss on Harry's cheek would be best under the given circumstances. She whispered in Harry's ear, "I will dream of you tonight." Harry privately smiled at her statement and went off to bed with all the confidence in the world.   
  
Ron, Harry and Jon woke the next morning in their dorm room and headed down to the dining hall to get their timetables. Ron went on and on about Quidditch tryouts and the leadership of the team. Jon said he would be willing to practice and try out as well. During breakfast the regular goons from the Slytherins walked over to the table.   
  
Malfoy glided up to Jon and said, "So that beat up old hat got it wrong and put you in Gryffindor. I feel sorry for you 'Riddle' you deserve better than that. Why don't you join us and fly with 'a real team'."

Jon's blue eyes narrowed as he replied, "No thanks. I don't think that a Gryffindor should fly along side of a Slytherin, only against them."   
  
"Why don't you just sod off Malfoy and get back to your table." Ron rose and retorted.   
  
"You know, scar head, weasel and that little mudblood girlfriend will be sorry the day you crossed these hall now that I am a prefect. And of course that traitor now joins you little group, how pathetic."   
  
Harry rose to meet Malfoy's stare and Crabbe and Goyle flanked Malfoy who had grown a considerable bit over the summer holiday. "Boys, please settle down immediately. I don't think you would want points off on the first day." McGonagall saved the day by whisking away the Slytherins and handing out the timetables.   
  
"Ugh! Double potions with the Slytherins first thing." Ron moaned.   
  
"Ronald Weasley. Why is it every time you get a schedule you moan on and on about it." Hermione rounded.   
  
Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione and announced "Well, come on then, let's get going. I don't want to be late for Potions, she is still a Snape."

The dark narrow hallway rolled down into the tiny smoky damp dungeon. The room was barren of the odd looking jars with god knows what inside. A window was conjured to look as if the room faced an outside wall, but everyone knew the potions dungeon was in the middle of the castle. The desks had all been scrubbed spotless and the light smell of jasmine filled the air as the students noticed the chalkboard.   
  
_Attention all students:   
  
Please sit down quietly and pull out your notebooks and begin reading chapter one in your Potions level 5 textbook.   
  
Thank you,   
__Professor__A.__Snape__   
__Potions__Mistress__   
__Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Malfoy's voice rang thru the tiny classroom as he noticed the surroundings actually looked somewhat cheery.   
  
"What the… You must be joking! Our lab is clean? Wait until my father hears about this, he might pull me from this school yet! Incompetent Mudbloods running with pure blood wizards and that is only the beginning. My father is the type of man who understands what needs to happen in this world. My father works for and is the most powerful wizard of his time."   
  
No sooner that Malfoy had turned around with his back to the front of the classroom and started his rant; the blackboard turned a shade of fiery smoke red and formed an all to non-pleasant form blood red lips and an envelope.   
  
"No way man…" Ron mumbled terrified and pulled out his book and started reading.   
  
"Is that what I think it is Harry?" Jon asked.   
  
"Yeah, And it's headed right up to Malfoy." Harry said malevolently.   
  
The huge 5'x5' howler rolled up to Draco Malfoy as the room was swallowed into a hard dead silence and Malfoy turned around and went white with fear. He looked like he was going to get the scolding of his life.   
  
The booming voice bellowed out of the howler. It blew Draco's slick hair back even further, as he was face to face with the biggest howler any student had ever seen at Hogwarts:

**"****MR.****MALFOY****! HOW DARE YOU DISRUPT MY CLASS! MY HUSBAND HAD PRAISE FOR YOU BUT IT APPEARS THAT YOU LITTLE PEA BRAIN OF A HEAD CANNOT READ SIMPLE INSTRUCTIONS.   
  
OHH, SUCH A GREAT WIZZARD FAMILY THOSE MALFOYS ARE. THEIR ONLY SON CANNOT READ. PREHAPS HE IS A SQUIB JUST LIKE HIS ****UNCLE ****JAKE****!   
  
MERLIN HAVE MERCY ON YOU AND YOUR HOUSE, 100 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN! TAKEN BY YOUR OWN HEAD OF HOUSE NO LESS!   
**  
And with a razz of the tongue the howler appeared to blow up and the smoke filled the potions chamber with choking as Jon raced over to the window and opened up the room to vent out the smoke.   
  
As the smoke began to clear a rather tall thin woman was standing face to face with Mr. Malfoy. She had a pointed nose and the dark black robes fixed with the Slytherin badge signaling head of house.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy take a seat up front and I don't want any sass out of you!" Draco still looked stunned, as he still couldn't hear due to the boom form the howler.   
  
"Now Mr. Malfoy move it! Or do I need to call that all powerful father of yours to kick you into gear and get you settled!"   
  
Draco looked to his feet as the class began to suppress snickers and grins. Quickly he took a seat as Professor Snape conjured up her class list to go over the names of each in the class.   
  
"Oh and by the way 10 points to Gryffindor for following directions. I apologize for my own houses disgust in not being able to follow the rules." Professor Anaranë announced.   
  
"I think I'm going to like potions mate." Ron whispered.   
  
"Right now it looks like everyone is here so let's begin shall we." And off the lesson went. Draco never volunteered once for an answer but no more points were given out or taken from the houses that day.   
  
At the end of class Professor Anaranë addressed her students:   
"Be aware students of mine are expected to get away with nothing. I believe no one, not even my own house is above the law or should have favoritism. This is how the world works outside these walls and it is how we will all lean from now on. I expect more participation form Slytherin house next time. That is unless you are all willing for me to send progress reports to your parents blasting them for their incompetent children."

"That is all class dismissed." Professor Anaranë announced and the entire class got up in silence and Draco was led out of the room flanked by Crabbe and Goyle yelling in Draco's ear what he wanted for lunch today.

"That is all class dismissed." Professor Anaranë announced and the entire class got up in silence and Draco was led out of the room flanked by Crabbe and Goyle yelling in Draco's ear what he wanted for lunch today.   
  
At lunch the Gryffindor table was buzzing with talk of the new professor and how fair she was to all the students.   
  
The next few days for Harry went along just fine. Draco seemed to be getting his hearing back and he didn't even dream of disobeying Professor Snape's directions again. Harry enjoyed the new format of Potions. It was quite lively and very interesting. He had won points and lost points all in the same day, Anaranë Snape was defiantly a woman that lived up to her own standards and she was quite fair with her points system. There was something else though. Harry couldn't quite comprehend what it was because he was still a boy of 15, but there was a deep sadness Harry saw there behind the professor's eyes.   
  
One lesson after class, Harry approached Prof. Snape and asked her how her husband was. It was in that one brief moment Professor turned from facing Harry and croaked, "My husband, Professor Snape will be okay, I guess." and it was at that moment Harry said, "Professor Snape is your husband in danger?"   
  
Anaranë turned around to look Harry boldly in the eye and size him up, "What do you know about my Severus!" Anaranë appeared to be annoyed to have to explain her current state to merely a 15-year-old boy. But then the professor remembered what Albus had told her just before her agreement to temporally teach Potions, "Be kind to him Anaranë. He knows much for only being 15 and I fear, that this year is only the beginning of his powers coming to maturity."   
  
"I'm so sorry professor. I meant no disrespect. I only was just noticing that you seemed to be said and I have been having dreams recently about different people that I know… Sorry to bother you, I'll be going now."   
  
Anaranë looked at Harry oddly for a moment. Had this student taken time out of his lunch period to ask her nicely about something that was so obvious? "Harry wait. Don't go." Harry paused, as he was about to walk out the door and turned around. Somewhere, beyond the tears Anarane's face and voice softened, "Won't you please join me for some tea and biscuits?"   
  
Harry approached the table apprehensively, "Sure Why not."   
  
Anaranë called for her favorite blend of tea, tension tamer with a hint of jasmine, "And for you Harry?"   
  
"Umm I dunno. Every time I have tea I keep being told that I'm going to die or something." Harry answered.   
  
"Sounds like you have been dealing with Sybil Trelawney. Tell me Harry, is that old crackpot sill teaching with her doom and gloom predictions?"   
  
Harry tried not to laugh and managed to suppress his laughter to a mild giggle, "Yes professor she is."   
  
"Well, that's too bad. Why don't you have some of my tea, you might find it quite relaxing." Professor Anaranë calmly spoke.   
  
And with a few sips of tea and some biscuits Harry felt quite relaxed and very at home. The tea Professor Anaranë gave his made his body relaxes. It was almost like a potion. After a few moments Harry asked, "Professor, you called me back, is it because of your husband?"   
  
Anaranë stirred another cup of tea with a spoon, "I hope you are feeling comfortable Harry, this story is going to take a while."


	13. Chapter 13 Snape

Chapter 13 Snape's Tale Love and Betrayal

"Severus and I met many years ago when we were here at Hogwarts. I was 18 during that summer, fully matured and freshly graduated from Hogwarts. I, of course, knew Sev thru the Slytherin common room. Although he never noticed me, I definitely noticed him. We were sent to a special camp summer trip sponsored thru the Young Ministry Wizards Association. I was going to be an YMWA Counselor for girls 11-12.   
  
"Summer camp? You mean wizards have that sort of thing?" Harry asked.   
  
"Of course Harry. Surely you didn't think wizard mothers stay at home and take care of their kids 24-7 over the summer, or have house elves tend to them all the time. Most parents can't afford house elves and they have their children in regular daycares and educational systems thru their elementary school education until they are ready to pursue education at a wizarding school..."   
  
"I just never gave it much thought really. Truly it really hasn't crossed my mind." Harry answered.   
  
"It will in time Harry. I'm sure it will." Anaranë   
  
Professor Anaranë shifted and sipped her tea, "Bus as I was saying, Sev and I met on that Dig outside of Cairo and it was sponsored by Gringotts Bank. There were having the YMWC try their luck curse breaking on the tombs. Sev's specialty was conjuring the various potions needed for the lock breaking once the curses worked. He was so young then. I was wearing Tan and pale green the day that stupid brat cousin of Sev's, Lucius Malfoy, came over and put a bunch of scarabs in my bag. Lucius was honeymooning in Cairo with is underage wife Narcissa. She was in our year at Hogwarts, of course. I had made the comment that Narcissa was only out for his package," Anaranë looked at Harry with a wink, "and I don't mean his pants my boy. No, it was Lucius' money that attracted her to him. Well, apparently Lucius didn't take too kindly to me pointing out his inadequacies. He put the scarabs into my bag and waited until I would put my arm in and then well, the scarabs would probably have eaten my arm and then some. Sev had figured out what he was doing and came rushing over to me and threw my bag into the oil fire just in a nick of time." A slight giggle came out of Anaranë's mouth, "I screamed so many bad words, Harry, I cursed him with a bunch of things I had learned form my parents. It was later that day when Sev was in the infirmary that I noticed he had been hurt from some of the oil that had splashed up on his arm. It scared his arms so severely that to this day, it is the reason why he wears long sleeves."

Harry sipped his tea in silence as he listened to Anaranë and Severus' tale. "Once I had realized the truth, I broke all ties with that fake blonde Narcissa, and brought Sev some tea and biscuits. He smiled at me and I offered to help him change his bandages. At first of course, he refused that stupid Slytherin pride and all that stuff. What is a girl supposed to do but help him forcefully?"   
  
Professor Anaranë grinned with sere torture and torment, "Sev began to notice my soft hair as it brushed up against his skin and one day he leaned in and touched me on my face. It was at that moment I kissed his hand and then he pulled me closer to his lips."   
  
Professor Anaranë began to drift off into a mentally blissful state as she finished speaking. "Professor. Professor!" Harry startled himself as he realized he yelled at her. "I'm sorry to be insistent, but you appeared to be dreaming." Harry stated.   
  
"I'm so sorry Harry. Sometimes I still get a faint sent of breeze pop. I'm off somewhere else a thousand miles away to my youth and innocence." Anaranë smiled and said, "I promise to concentrate harder next time."   
  
After another few sips of tea, she continued, "Severus was everything I thought he would be in a male companion, strong, and eager to please his lady. We married later that week. It was the most peaceful he had ever been. He still kept up the dark brooding side though. He often disappeared late at night from our tent and went out into the dig site for long walks. One night I followed him and what I saw sobered me to this day."   
  
Harry's eyes went darker as he asked, "What was it you saw professor?"   
  
"What everyone fears Harry. It was the darkest moment I had ever seen. My beloved Severus was on his knees. A book, the book of the dead was in Voldermort's hands and a dark green light was emanating from the book into Severus. Voldermort read the passage and tried to make Sev a deatheater. I caught Sev's eyes just before the final contact was made with the dark light. I watched on in horror as Severus' eyes met mine and the spell was broken. Voldermort never knew the better and neither did I. Sev later on had figured out later that he was forced to go to the Voldermort under the Imperius Curse. It was at that moment he contacted Dumbledore, and it was then that he turned into a spy against Voldermort. I ran away from Severus Snape before he could explain and went into hiding at that moment vowing never to lay eyes again on him. Well, that brings me to now. Harry, when Dumbledore contacted me and told me everything Sev had been doing for him, I just broke down. All the years of hatred vanished. I knew at that moment I wanted to back with him more than anything in the world. Then the unspeakable happened. During our reconciliation, Dumbledore sent Sev on a mission and he is now missing.   
  
Harry's eyes lit up with concern, "Missing? For how long?" Harry's voice cracked.   
  
Anaranë choked back her tears, which threatened to flow freely now, "For 3 weeks now. He has been missing. Harry, you have no idea what it is like to love someone and have them lost in a moment. "The stress had become too much for Professor Anaranë Snape. The tears flowed freely from her eyes now as she began to withdrawal again from the conversation and pull away from Harry. "Oh my it's that the time." Anaranë tried to gain composure by adjusting her celestial watch, "Well, your lunch period will be over soon, why, don't you get a move on now and get to class. I think I have bored you enough for today."

Harry realized the conversation was over for both of them. There was no use arguing with someone with the last name of Snape, it would only cost you house points. Harry gathered his things and moved towards the door. He noticed the hallway beginning to fill with students fresh from their lunch and paused at the doorway and said, "I know what it is like to loose someone you love more than anything in the world." Harry's eyes began to mist over like he had been staring at a television too long and a deep queasy feeling stirred from Harry's knees, "I know because I lost my family when I was a baby. I also know your husband is in danger because we are both hunted by the same man." And with that Harry pulled himself together and went out the door to Transfiguration.


	14. Chapter 14 Soar, Web, Sneak

Chapter 14 Soar, Web, Sneak

Harry haphazardly wondered down the hallways towards Professor McGonagall's classroom. He was beyond detached. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came running up to him with concern.   
  
"Ohy Mate! Hold up! Why did you miss lunch?" Ron asked as food flew out of his mouth.   
  
'I see you didn't.' Harry muttered sarcastically. Ron had a questioning look on his face as Harry said quickly, "I had lunch with Professor Snape."   
  
"Well, is she as evil as everyone thinks?" Ginny snootily asked.   
  
Harry felt his blood pressure rage inside of him. "Ginny, you know nothing about the situation and I suggest you show the Professor more respect in front of me." Harry commanded   
  
Ginny rolled her eyes as she decided to bail out of the conversation. "Whatever. Here. Read this. I'm off to class."   
  
Harry reluctantly took the note and Ginny strode off towards her next class leaving the trio of Ron, Moinie, and Harry wandering in the hallway towards transfiguration.   
  
"Harry, I know a lot has happened over the summer and the last thing you need right now is henpecking and questions." Hermione stated looking directly at Ron. "When the time is right I know you will talk to us. Just know that I, I mean we are here for you."   
  
Ron totally ignored Hermione's direction and blasted out, "So you gonna tell us what's up or what?"   
  
Harry shook his head at Ron and turned away in disgust. Ron, who just realized what he had done, was about to be laid into by Hermione. Harry just looked onward as the rest of the 5th years began to whisper excitedly because Ron was going to get his ass kicked.   
  
"Crabbe, Goyle get a load of this! A Weasel and a Mudblood are having a lovers spat!" Draco Malfoy yelled out from across the corridor.   
  
"Why don't you sod off Malfoy!" a disturbed Dean Thomas yelled.   
  
"Yeah Malfoy! This is none of your business!" Seamus Finnigan fired off also.   
  
"Oh and why do you both care! Wait a minuet I got it! Both are you are Weasel's new girlfriends?" The Slytherins all laughed out loud causing a major ruckus in the hallway. Nobody noticed Harry who was staring at the column beside Malfoy and then the stone started to move.   
  
"Malfoy get a life! Why don't you just get out of our way so we can get to class!" Hermione retorted.   
  
"Malfoy, blah, blah, blah, why did they make you a prefect anyway. All you do is boss around and embarrass your boyfriend! Honestly it's the pure witch or wizard I'm out for. I'm surprised Ron hasn't dumped you yet for sheer annoyance!   
  
Harry glanced away from the stone column as soon as Malfoy finished speaking. The column instantly turned dark with disgust and a mighty rumble shook the ground. The stone column shook and the ground began to split into a lightening bolt pointed right at Draco Malfoy's feet.   
  
"What's going on here?" Malfoy called out, "Are you doing this black sorcery Scarhead?" Other Slytherins began to fall to the floor as they were somehow forced down to the ground before Harry. A white light began to fall out of the column Harry was staring at as it began to break apart above Draco Malfoy's head.

"ENOUGH!" Harry roared. His voice shot out like a sound wave from his tiny body. The column began to fall to the ground and Harry pushed his hands from left to right blowing the falling stone like a feather in the wind. Draco had fallen to the ground screaming as he watched the stone come within inches of his face. Draco looked at Harry with terror and fear has his eyes had rolled back into his head and his scar was bleeding. Before anyone could react, Harry fell to the ground with a solid thump.   
  
Every student in the hallway saw what had happened at that moment. Jon Clift ran from the back of the pack and pushed thru the crowd of Gryffindors and Slytherins who stood there in shock and horror watching Harry who now was convulsing on the floor.   
  
Jon sprang into action and bent down and grabbed for Harry's pulse. "Ron go and get the nurse! Ginny, clear this space for Harry! Dean go and get Dumbledore right away!"   
  
"Jon what should I do?" a tearful and scared Hermione said.   
  
"Come here and help me. We need to help him out of his state of shock."   
  
Jon and Hermione made Harry as comfortable as possible as they waited for help.   
  
Meanwhile, Harry felt his mind drift into another dream.   
  
_The darkened hallway was distorted, long, and narrow as if __Harry__ was watching something through a pensive. Voices could be herd from the room at the end of the hall. __Harry__ ran thru the hallway as quick as he could. A bright white light crept thru the door and beckoned him to the inside. A baby's cry was heard thru the door and a golden seal of a phoenix crest was cast on the door. There was a name on the door. As __Harry__ moved closer to the door a tugging feeling was pulling at his navel. __Harry__ outstretched his arms and yelled, "Nooooo."_

A bright white light was being shown in his eyes now. Harry couldn't focus his eyes at all and put his hands up to his eyes.   
  
"No! Stop it! Leave him alone!" Harry yelled and surged from his bed with the strength of an adult wizard.

"Mr. Potter! You will not leave this infirmary until you receive a clean bill of health from me! Now sir please lay still and let me examine you!" Madam Pomfrey stated.   
  
The familiar voice of Professor Dumbledore filled Harry's head, "Poppy, I think that can wait. I would like to question Harry if I could."   
  
Harry herd the soothing tone of his headmaster and then began to open his eyes.   
  
The disgruntled nurse said, "You have five minutes. I swear one day you will be the death of me Mr. Potter. Your glasses are on the side table."   
  
Harry mustered enough strength to put his glasses on. "What happened? I was dreaming and then I felt a tug and then… oh no Draco! I almost killed him!" Harry began to get out of the bed as Dumbledore eased him back into it.   
  
"Relax Harry. Mr. Malfoy is safe. Quite scared of you, but safe. I'm afraid I need to be quick and to the point. I need to know what you dreamed about?"   
  
Harry skeptically asked Professor Dumbledore why and Dumbledore answered, "Harry I'm here to help you."   
  
Disoriented and groggy, "Well sir, it was a castle hallway and voices, I herd voices. Then there was a door and a dog was barking and a baby was crying."   
  
"Anything else?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"Yes sir, there was a golden phoenix crest and a name on a door with white light coming from underneath it."   
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry and turned and stood at the base of Harry's bed. "Harry. I am going to have Professor Anaranë come in and teach you an ancient magic called Occlumency. Do you know what that is?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry and turned and stood at the base of Harry's bed. "Harry. I am going to have Professor Anaranë come in and teach you an ancient magic called Occlumency. Do you know what that is?"   
  
Harry was really confused now and shook his head and said, "No sir I don't, I don't care about that now. What about everything else? The ground rumbled and my voice. My voice sounded like I was like a 1000 men."   
  
"Harry I am going to ask you NOT to talk of today's events again. Put them out of your mind and please lean all that Professor Snape has to teach you. My word is final in this matter."   
  
Harry hung his head low and realized the conversation was over for now with Dumbledore. "Yes sir."   
  
"That better. Now I think there is a someone who really wants to see you." Professor Dumbledore took his cue to leave and pulled the curtain back to reveal a crying Hermione Granger.   
  
Hermione looked at Harry and her red puffy eyes were swollen from the tears she had cried, "Harry. Are you okay?"   
  
Harry's green eyes locked with Hermione's and he smiled as he felt his stomach do flutters. "I'm fine Moinie. Can I have a hug?"

Still very aware of what had happened over the course of the day Hermione ignored her eerie feelings and went over to the bed and threw her arms around his neck. Harry leaned in and kissed Hermione embraced her with all the strength he had inside.   
  
Hermione sobbed uncontrollably into Harry's shoulder now and he raised his hands to her face and brushed the tears away. "It is all better now Moinie. Shhh. Please don't cry." The calming words brought a choked giggle from Hermione who couldn't speak.   
  
Finally after a few moments of consoling Hermione she spoke. "Harry we were all so worried. Ginny is worried also, but she said you should read this before you speak to her." Hermione opened her hand to reveal a letter. The letter Ginny Weasley had written Harry just before the day's incident.   
  
"I'll read this later Hermione. I need to see Jon and Ron immediately. Can you send them in?"   
  
"Sure Harry." Hermione was still sniffling from all her tears as she turned to issue in the next two visitors.   
  
"Hey Hermione." Harry called out and the pause that lingered was very intense for both of the teens. Harry wanted desperately to say I love you, but all that came out, "Thank you."   
  
Hermione wanted to say I love you also to Harry but couldn't find her voice and left the room.   
  
After about 5 minutes, an apprehensive Ron and Jon came into the room.

"Mate, how did you do all that and how are you feeling?   
  
"I dunno about anything right now Ron. I'm so confused about the entire event, but I feel alright. Ron, I need to talk to you alone, but first I wanted to say thank you to Jon."   
  
Jon was standing silent in the corner and upon hearing his name he waked over to Harry's bed. "Don't worry about thanking me Harry. You just get better, that's all."   
  
Harry pulled Jon into a hug and said, "Jon about our chat last night. Let's start after I get of here."   
  
"No problem Harry. I'll prepare some notes."   
  
A thin shy girl peeked her head from around the corner of the hospital bed. "Jon. Sorry to interrupt, My friends are going to their next class and I was wondering if you could come with me?"   
  
Harry smiled as he looked at the girl. Jon had this stray goofy grin on his face. Ron looked at the two of them and said, "She is a Slytherin. What are you doing?"   
  
"Being a teenager Ron and having some fun." Jon winked, turned and walked out of the hospital room holding Leslie's hand.   
  
"I just don't get him Harry. I just don't understand and you… you scared so many of us. It isn't funny."   
  
"Ron, you're my best mate and I just wanted to tell you this first before I talk to anyone else."   
  
An uneasiness fell over Ron as he gulped, "Tell me what Harry? What do I need to know?"   
  
"I am breaking up with Ginny. I'm sure you will hate me and stuff, but I think right now she isn't right for me."   
  
Ron let out a sigh of relief, "Aw man, who didn't see that one coming. I was thinking you were going to tell me you were in love with Hermione or something."   
  
Harry's heart had skipped a beat. He couldn't smash his best friend's love life. He shouldn't. He loved Hermione Granger and they both knew it. Harry stared off into space for a long time before he spoke again. "Yeah, well, I just thought you should know what was going to happen. Well, I need to get some rest and then I'll see you all in the morning. I will talk to Ginny tomorrow then."

"Okay mate. Is there something else you wanted to tell me Harry?" Ron asked inquitively. "You look like something else is on your mind."   
  
Harry felt his entire body wanting to tell Ron yes there was. He wanted to tell Ron that he love Hermione Granger from the moment he laid eyes on her. He wanted to tell Ron that she loved him and that they were soul mates.   
  
"No Ron. You get to class and try to stop the rumor mill. I'll see you tomorrow then."   
  
"Yeah okay." Ron answered. "Don't forget we have Quidditch tryouts tomorrow."   
  
"Okay. See you." And Harry went to sleep that night with an uneasy feeling in his stomach like someone was sneaking up on him.

"Okay. See you." And Harry went to sleep that night with an uneasy feeling in his stomach like someone was sneaking up on him.   
  
A dull cold chant could be herd as Harry once again found himself in the dream that entwined him towards a castle with a long hallway. The chanting began to climb as he herd a mans scream from under the doorway. A dog collar was sitting on the door handle and it was engraved with the name Padfoot.   
  
Harry was startled awake early the next morning with his scar throbbing again as usual. It was already one week into the new school year and everywhere he had been since the summer was left in destruction and turmoil. Feeling quite unrefreshed he waked over to Madam Pomfrey's desk and wrote her a note explaining that he would take it easy and that he was going to get some breakfast. Harry used this time alone to go over what Dumbledore had said to him about the Occlumency. Harry walked out of the hospital ward and started heading to the Gryffindor dormitories and walked right into Filch as he rounded the corner.   
  
"Ahh dear. Out breaking the rules again ahh Potter?" Filch made sure Potter was spoken with all the hatred he could muster. Filch never could forgive Harry for harming his cat Mrs. Norris during his second year at Hogwarts. Even though it wasn't him who had harmed her.   
  
Harry didn't care anymore about Filch, Mrs. Norris, or anything for that matter. He looked at Filch with loathing and contempt, "No sir. No rule breaking here." Harry rolled his eyes at the caretaker; "Actually I'm heading to my dormitory after a stay at the hospital wing." Harry made sure he said everything with the same manner the question was posed to him.   
  
Harry never hated Filch. They just never got along. Filch knew his father when he was a student and assumed his dad was always up to no good. The problem was that Filch didn't even give Harry a chance he just assumed he was no good based on his father's reputation for pranks.

Filch was shocked by Harry's response, "Well then, maybe we shall just see what the lead security professor has to say about this sass." And with that the conversation was over as Filch said not another word to Harry and took him by the collar to see Professor Remus Lupin.   
  
Professor Remus Lupin was a rather tall man over 6 foot, but over time he had become run down in height. His skin went from a statuesque man to an old man battling to keep himself together from becoming a werewolf forever. A man of no major worldly possessions, Lupin's private quarters were sparsely decorated with some books, candles, and tapestries.   
  
Remus could hear Filch and Harry coming his way from down the hall. "I can't believe how much like his father Harry has become," he thought to himself. "It seems like just yesterday I was with Sirius and James at Harry's birth."   
  
Filch stormed into Professor Lupin's office holding Harry by the collar. "Professor this one was out during curfew!"   
  
Harry had enough of Filch's filthy paws on his shirt. He smelled and desperately wanted some food and a change of clothing. Harry struggled to pull his shirt free from Filch. "I was minding my own business when he pulled me into see you. He said I was breaking the rules, but I was coming from the hospital wing." Harry's voice was full of contempt now as he looked at Filch. They both started bickering   
  
Remus had herd enough even before either of them could say a word, "Harry you will show more respect for Mr. Filch and you Mr. Filch will check out students stories before you bring me trivial rule infractions." Remus turned his char around he was too weak to deal with this the hourglass on Professor Lupin's desk was almost ready to be flipped over. The full moon was only a day away.   
  
Remus was finding very little strength as he said, "Harry. Go to your dorm and get cleaned up for today. Mr. Filch, I trust you know what your doing. Your both dismissed."   
  
Harry couldn't help but notice the rats that were in a cage in the corner of Professor Lupin's private quarters. As Harry walked out of the room, he noticed another cage in the room that looked like it could hold a human.


	15. Chapter 15 Beaters,Chasers, and Bludgers

Chapter 15, Beaters, Chasers, and Bludgers   
  
Ron Weasley was no ordinary boy. Ron's entire family ate, slept, and breathed Quidditch. He was up bright-eyed and bushytailed and in his Chudley Cannons sweatshirt. Ron was in the Common Room eagerly awaiting Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch hopefuls. He knew he would get the open post of keeper. There was nothing else that could stop him. He had all the confidence in the world he would that he would get the job.   
  
A chipper Angelina Johnson, sleepy Katie Bell, and an obviously grumpy Alicia Spinnet came down the stairs into the common room waiting for the other quidditch players.   
  
"Why is it that we need to attend selection process?" Katie Bell yawned and scratched her head.   
  
"I think its just plain ridiculous. Why do I need to loose an hour of sleep when I'm already on the team." Alicia Spinnet snipped. "How does my sweat suit look? Does it make me look fat?"   
  
Ron was staring in disbelief. His essence, his soul was quidditch. His heroes were former quidditch players who had been tragically hurt in the past. How could these women be so nonchalant about his favorite sport. How dare they.   
  
Angelina noticed Ron's stare and said, "Ron, close your mouth you're trolling for flies." Spinning around to Katie and Alicia she fired off, "Katie, drink some coffee. Alicia, your sweat suit looks good and those pants do enhance your figure." She then added almost patriotically and addressed all three of them, "We do this ever year for the greater good. The glory of a house cup. Now I can't speak for you two, but I graduate this year and I want to win another cup. Don't you?"   
  
"Yesss." Katie and Alicia cheered out. Ron looked on in amazement and awe.   
  
"Good. Now Ron, care to accompany us to breakfast? I hear your trying out for keeper this year."   
  
Ron felt his skin rise with warmth as he realized this was his chance to pour on some of that Weasley charm.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``   
Harry entered the common room in the same clothes he had on for a few days. He looked around and went straight up to the bathroom and decided a shower was just what he needed in order to start out his day right.   
  
His clothes felt like they could walk from the smell of days of wear and countess rewear. After his shower, Harry felt refreshed. His scar hurt less then earlier that morning. His mind seemed almost clearer. Remembering the last few day's events, Harry pulled out clean sweats and took his broom into the common room to find Hermione and Lavender waiting for someone before they went to breakfast.

Hermione was the first to notice Harry. "Harry! When on earth did you get out of the hospital. I thought they would keep you there for a few more days."   
  
"Glad to see you up and moving again Harry. You gave us all quite a scare for a while." Lavender added.   
  
Harry thought about telling Hermione about "Well, I umm, decided that this was better for me. You know, getting back into the swing of things again and my summer not being all that. I thought being normal would be the right thing to do."   
  
Hermione walked over to Harry and hugged him tightly. Then she whispered, "Midnight tonight meet me with your cloak. I want to see you." Then more loudly she said, "Glad your feeling better mate."   
  
Ginny came into the common room also wearing sweats only her look was one of shock when she saw Harry.   
  
Harry decided to make things easier for her and him as well. "Ginny, care to get some breakfast with me. I have something to talk to you about."   
  
An uneasy Ginny Weasley said, "Sure." And tuned around and shot an "oh my god" look to Hermione.   
  
The walk to breakfast was uneasy at first but Harry decided to break the ice after the first hallway.   
  
"Ginny, there just isn't a nice way to say this other than I know you're not in love with me anymore."   
  
Ginny was shocked as she locked eyes with Harry realizing she needed to hear what he had to say.   
  
"I have treated you like a brat. I don't understand why I have done this, but I am thinking we should cool it for now and just be friends."   
  
Ginny was taken back by Harry's forwardness, but managed to say, "Can I ask you a question Harry?"   
  
Harry knew she was going to ask if there was another. She had that inner inquisitiveness that made her like Rita Seeker. Harry also knew he couldn't lie about his true feelings about Hermione either. He was just hoping she wouldn't ask.   
  
"Why didn't you just tell me we needed to break up as opposed to me writing it on a piece of paper." Ginny asked maturely.   
  
Harry looked shocked at Ginny's retort, "Ginny I still love you, but the problem is that I am so screwed up right now. I feel like my whole world is closing in on me and I so don't understand why this year is so different from all the others. Why all the sudden am I the eligible bachelor? I saw another student get killed for Christ's sake."   
  
Harry's eyes started to blur with emotion as he realized he was at the door of the hall, "For what its worth. I am so sorry about all this and I still want to be friends."   
  
Ginny looked into those deep green eyes of Harry's and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Ron was in the middle of a thoroughly engaging conversation of the Chudley Cannon's with Angelina.

"Wow I didn't realize that so many great players came from the Cannon's." Angelina stated while stuffing her face with food.   
  
Ron was in mid chomp as he blushed and said, " Thanks. You know Hermione doesn't think much about quidditch."   
  
Angelina swallowed, "Ron, no offense, but I think Hermione is nice and all, but not quite your league now is she?"   
  
Ron sat in his seat too terrified to move after that comment and took up conversation with Dean Thomas just to avoid another one of Angelina's comments.   
  
Just when Ron thought he would have to speak to Angelina again, Ginny & Harry arrived just in time to save him I conversation. The whole dining hall went silent as Harry sat down next to Dean Thomas and Jon Clift.   
  
"Great now I'm on parade. I should have just stayed in bed or something today." Harry grunted. "I feel like an animal at the zoo."   
  
Jon looked at his friend who was now sulking in the corner and decided to do something about it. He stood up and announced to the table, "Ladies, Gentlemen. I have an announcement to make, FOOD FIGHT!"   
  
The entire great hall erupted into a food flying frenzy. Fred and George conjured giant cereal bowls and turned over on Draco Malfoy's head and for one brief moment, everything seemed like fun again. Even the house ghosts were getting into the spirit of things. The Bloody Baron and Sir Nicholas pelted peeves with ectoplasm goo.   
  
The professors' even got into the fun as well. Professor Anaranë had taken a cheese strudel and smeared it all over Professor Twealeny. "Bet you didn't predict that one!" Professor McGonagall laughed so hard her uptight and stiff personality seemed to soften instantly. Everyone had a great time until Professor Dumbledore had decided he had seen enough. "WASH OFF!" He had yelled from the headmaster's table and a magical rain shower fell from the enchanted ceiling and had cleaned off all the food from everything and everyone. Even the picture of Merlin had been scrubbed clean magically by Dumbledore's rain.   
  
Harry stood up and stretched his legs. Jon put his arm on Harry and said, "Tonight maybe we can start?"   
  
Harry was still laughing from Jon's food fight. "Jon. You can pick anytime you want and I would so be there. You're a great person and a good friend. I'll see you at 6 tonight."   
  
And then Harry and all the Gryffindor hopefuls walked outside and decided to play some quidditch.

The air was still soggy and wet from the evening dew. The 7-houseteam hopefuls trudged outside thru the muck to the quidditch stadium. Full with an air of confidence seen by many as their bravery and ready to face the unknown, Harry called everyone currently on the house team into a tight huddle and asked everyone else to stand back from the group.   
  
"Harry, what are we going to do for the trials?" Angela Johnson asked.   
  
Harry was about to motion for the team to vote a captain when Fred and George interrupted him.   
  
"Well, first things first," Fred Weasley stated.   
"We need a new Captain." George completed his thoughts.   
  
Harry saw the intent looks everyone was giving each other in the tight huddle. He felt the uncomfortable stares at him knowing some would like to give the Captainship to the future of the team while others felt the seniors needed tight consideration. Watching moments turn into what felt like hours Harry stood up and announced, "Seniority rules. I nominate Angelina."   
  
As if taking cues from Harry, Fred and George looked at each other; "We don't want that responsibility anyway." Fred grinned.   
"The captainship is yours for the taking Angela. We're bastards to keep in check." George smiled.   
  
Alicia and Katie both giggled and agreed thus making the voting unanimous. Angelina Johnson was the new Gryffindor Captain.

"Now captain what should we do with them?" Fred asked.   
  
"Well, I umm…" Angelina was still taken back by the nomination let alone the election.   
  
"Bloody them up right!" George chimed in.   
  
"You boys are so boyish and rude!" Alicia fired back.   
  
"Well you girls are so woozy and undeceive." Fred shot back   
  
"Who are you calling indecisive, Fred the joke Weasley!"   
  
Angelina watched everyone begin to have a heated argument and Harry felt caught in the middle. The house team hopefuls were beginning to loose confidence in their leader as she listened to the petty squabbling. Mass chaos was swarming the team as they stood there in heated toe. Then something happened. Something snapped and changed inside of Angelina. She rose up from having her head pointed down and put her foot down.   
  
"ENOUGH!" Angelina roared.

Harry was taken back by Angelina's presence.   
  
"Harry, I want you to take the team and fly around the school 30 times, by then we will be ready for them."   
  
Fred, George, Katie, and Alicia all had the look of a deer caught in headlights.   
  
"Well, what should I tell them we're doing?" Harry asked.   
  
"Cardiovascular training, first round elimination. Harry we will be giving you a signal once you can come into the stadium." Harry stared at her with the same blank eyes that filled his teammates heads, "Play follow the leader Harry. Now move it!" she barked out. "The rest of you to the stadium! We have work to do."   
  
"Okay captain…" Harry mumbled as he approached the hopefuls.   
  
"All right. We are going to play a game called follow the leader. We all need to line up in a v formation. We are flying around the school grounds at least 30 times. And good luck keeping up with me. This is first found elimination."   
  
"Right this should be easy…" a cocky Ron mouthed off to Ginny.   
  
Harry kicked off the ground leading the group into the air. The sweet feeling of a damp and cool autumn morning was misleading, as Harry knew this day would bring sweet sunshine and sweat as the morning burned off.   
  
"Well let's go then. Follow me if you can."

"Fine, catch me if you can!"   
  
And they were off. Ron kept trying to catch up to the speeding blurs in the distance. They were ducking and weaving heavily as they spun and turned themselves in and around the castle grounds. The other 4 hopefuls finally finished their 30 laps and landed exhausted to watch the excitement as Ginny was gaining ground on Harry.   
  
"I don't believe it." Ron told Jack Sloper, "She is going to catch him."   
  
Ginny was matching Harry's every move. Every dive, every climb Harry pulled out all the stops sensing she truly wanted his job.   
  
Ginny was neck and neck with Harry as they rounded McGonagall's office for the 58th time. Finally it happened. Ginny misjudged the curve roll under the bridge and her broomstick clipped the support to the bridge sending her into a dangerous spin out over the lake.   
  
"Ginny noooo!" Ron yelled out from the ground.   
  
Harry felt his pulse race as he watched his Ginny fly over the water. The group of Gryffindors who had come out to watch the day's events also let out a gasp from the stadium. Harry pulled his Firebolt into a 90-degree vertical dive to save his Ginny.

Seeing her fall dangerously closer to the water, Ron couldn't help but be frozen in time as he watched his best friend try to save his sister. Harry pushed his broom faster, harder in towards the water. He could see the fish in the water as he pulled Ginny and the broom up less then 3 inches from the water. This caused a dangerous spectacle for all to hold their breath. The water formed two perfectly formed walls like a tunnel around them. Harry sped up and gained some altitude as the walls of water came thundering down on them.   
  
"Hold tight!" Harry yelled as he pulled towards the heavens with Ginny on his broom.   
  
Cheers and elation filled the stadium and a stunned Ron Weasley. Once they landed everyone ran to them to see if they were alright. Harry was exhausted and fell down on the ground holding his arm, which was now searing with pain. He gritted his teeth and said, "It's my shoulder. It's pulled out."   
  
Madam Pomfrey was already on the scene with Professor McGonagall.

McGonagall wasted no time in pushing thru the crowd that was now watching Harry closely. "Potter, what the hell were you trying to prove up there!" McGonagall asked exasperated and yet relieved both of them were in one piece.   
  
"Well Professor, I was trying to save her." Harry winced as the nurse popped his shoulder back into place and began to immobilize it for moving.   
  
McGonagall straightened up and asked Ginny if she was all right, Then the relaxed but firm professor said, "50 points, will be awarded to you Harry for your bravery and saving another." Sensing her work as a disciplinarian was done, she spun around on her heals and asked the nurse about Harry's condition.   
  
"He can't fly until I release him. He tore his rotator cuff and dislocated his shoulder as well. He will miss the first game for sure."

Cries of "No" and "Not against Slytherin" could be herd as a heartbroken and disappointed Harry looked like he would cry. Harry knew though that Ginny would be his replacement on the team, but his only thought was of getting better so he could come back. Harry asked, "Madam Pomfrey, can I watch the practice. I will come up once their done."   
  
Madam Pomfrey began to say, "I dunno, that arm needs tending to…" Professor McGonagall gave her a look and placed an arm on her shoulder. Sensing that she had lost the argument before it had begun, "Well, Mr. Potter since your such a frequent visitor. You can come up when practice is over."   
  
Harry said thanks and took some pain medicine the nurse gave him. Walking back to the stadium Ginny helped Harry move towards the stadium and carried his broom.   
  
Harry locked eyes with her as the tension rose between them, "Ginny, Will you be my replacement as seeker? I can't think of anyone better qualified."   
  
Getting lost in those dreamy green eyes again, "Sure harry. For you I would do anything."

"Hey Harry!' Fred Weasley said flying over the quidditch stadium.   
  
Harry nodded back. "All ready up there?"   
  
"Yep!" George chimed out, "Blimey Harry! What happened to ya!" a freaked out George yelled back.   
  
Harry lied and said, "It's nothing don't worry about it."   
  
"Right then, send them in." Fred appeared above the stadium stands now mounted on his broom.   
  
"Right." Harry said quietly as he did his best to wave at Katie and Alicia thru the pain.   
  
Angelina had just finished wrapping up her final preparations for second round elimination and saw Harry was hurt.   
  
Angelina began her conversation quite erratically from across the field, "Harry what happened! Your our best seeker since Charlie Weasley! WE CANNOT AFFORD T-O L-O-O-S-E Y-O-U!" An out of breath Angelina finally made it over to Harry.

"Angelina relax. Just go ahead and do the trials today. I can stay, watch and observe."   
  
"But for Merlin's sake Harry! Your Hurt!" She yelled back concerned.   
  
"I know that… and I will miss first game also." Angelina looked like she was going to throw-up at any second. "But hey," Harry put his good arm on Ginny's shoulder, "I found you a seeker."   
  
Angelina was flustered, "That's just bloody great Harry! I'm tickled pink!" Turning her reaction towards a blushing Ginny Weasley, "So how good are you? Can you at least fly? We know your brothers all can."   
  
Ginny felt her temper rise inside of her. She wanted to spit in Angelina's face for insulting her but most importantly because she did this in front of Harry and the rest of the hopefuls.

Sensing that it was a now or never situation Harry squeaked out, "Of course she is the best fit for the job Angelina." Casting a don/'t you trust me glance towards her, "Do you honestly think I would put someone in my position who couldn't do the job the way I can?" Angelina was speechless at Harry tone with her. "Well do you?"   
  
Sensing defeat with her seeker, Angelina answered, "No, I guess you wouldn't…but you need to train her to replace you for the time being."   
  
"Fine. Done then." Harry shifted his glance to Ginny; "We will go over the playbook later tonight okay?"   
  
Ginny was shocked Harry stood up for her, "Umm… yeah that's fine with me."   
  
Angelina was satisfied with her conversation turned her attention to the other recruits.   
  
The rest of the players began to speak among themselves in a hurried whisper. "I wonder what's up?" Ron asked Andrew Kirke.   
  
Angelina asked to them to line up in attention, "Okay. Here is the deal. You three are going in there except for Ginny." Each of us is going to differ in what we feel makes a good and a bad quidditch keeper. The rest of the team has set up an obstacle course to weed out those who have no stamina. They have asked if for each of you please line up and get ready for the start of the test.   
  
Andrew walked to the front of the line full of libido; "Well here I go…"   
  
The quidditch stadium doors flew open and all the three hopefuls could do was stand and stare at what lay in front of him.

The mid morning sun was beginning to beam loudly in the sky as Andrew flew into the stadium and took his place in the center arena.   
  
Other House cup hopefuls came out to see the selection process the Gryffindor team could muster. Andrew awaited his instructions as Angelina turned the trials over to Fred and George.   
  
George was holding a Quaffle as Fred yelled out, "'Ey Andrew! Your job is to fly up in the center of the pitch and catch this Quaffle if you can. It is a bit like wizard in the middle." Andrew nodded and rose up to the center of the pitch as he waited for what would come at him first. The whistle blew and George took out his bludger bat and smashed it hard at Andrew's head, "Oh and we forgot to mention… we complicated things for you just a bit."   
  
Andrew felt the burn of the bludger buzz by his ear as he barley dove down to look for the Quaffle. He only managed 3 minutes in the air before the second bludger managed to strike the school broom hard in the front handle shattering the broom in half sending Andrew into a spiraling decent towards the ground. Professor Lupin who was watching the malay screamed, "Wingardium Leviosa!" and guided the shaken Gryffindor to the soft earth.   
  
Angelina flew over to the stadium doors and let in Ron Weasley.   
  
Ron looked horrified as he saw the shattered broom on the pitch. Angelina looked at Ron and gestured him into the air. 'Right then. Here we go.' Ron thought as he lifted the Comet 360 into the blazing sun.

Ron looked horrified as he saw the shattered broom on the pitch. Angelina looked at Ron and gestured him into the air. 'Right then. Here we go.' Ron thought as he lifted the Comet 360 into the hot blazing sun.   
  
Fred and George explained the trial to Ron. Ron nodded silently waiting for the first sign of movement from Fred and George. Small beads of sweat fell off of Ron's face as George fired the first shot off to Ron's body. Ron knew that they would spare him no mercy because he was their brother. Ron was a born natural at avoiding his brother's shots so he soared upwards to avoid the first Bludger.   
  
Ron avoided the bludger pounding fairly well. For the first 2 minutes, 30 seconds, he pulled his broom into tight dives and elevations avoiding the Bludgers and just barely missing the Quaffle. Then Ron decided to just go for it. He dove really fast at the Quaffle in the hopes of making the grab. At 2 minuets 56 seconds, Ron began a headstrong decent towards the Quaffle. Pulling his broom tight to his chest he flattened his back to his broom as he began to reach for the Quaffle. A rebounding Bludger slammed hard into Ron's body.   
  
Ron cried out in pain as he reached his hands around the Quaffle. The Bludger hurled Ron spiraling just like Andrew towards the earth. Ron gritted his teeth and held tight to his Quaffle. He was able to pull his broom up just before slamming into the ground and rolled hard onto the pitch. Ron had tears in his eyes as he rolled three times head over heals on the rough turf in pain hoping that he would stop soon. He pulled himself to his knees as he felt the air in his chest drawl out of himself. Gasping for breath he crawled over to Jack Sloper who was waiting for his turn to compete and rolled the bludger over to his feet with a smirk.   
  
Jack looked at Ron and helped him to his feet. Ron had dirt and grass stuck to his ear and Jack pulled the turf out of it. "Ron, in the true spirit of competition and house fellowship, you have earned the right to be the new Keeper." Then Jack announced loudly, "I resign from competing in this competition. Ron Weasley should be your new keeper."   
  
Ron couldn't feel his ribs as he looked like he was going to vomit on Jack. He hugged Jack and held up the Quaffle to the thunderous applause that filled the Quidditch Stadium.   
  
Harry came over to Angelina while Ron was still holding the Quaffle, "Well, I don't think we have to worry about making the decision Angelina. It looks like it was made for us." Harry said.   
  
The entire house help to hoist Ron onto its shoulders and Ron was carried off into the castle where a celebration would be held for the new Keeper and Seeker of the House Team. The Weasley had succeeded in having everyone in their family skilled enough to play Quidditch and that was something even the Slytherins couldn't do.

Harry came over to Angelina while Ron was still holding the Quaffle, "Well, I don't think we have to worry about making the decision Angelina. It looks like it was made for us." Harry said.   
  
The entire house help to hoist Ron onto its shoulders and Ron was carried off into the castle where a celebration would be held for the new Keeper and Seeker of the House Team. The Weasleys had succeeded in having everyone in their family skilled enough to play Quidditch and that was something even the Slytherins couldn't do.   
  
Harry tuned away from the cheers and the crowd and began his long painful walk up to the infirmary. Sensing Harry was missing; Ginny searched the crowd for Harry and found him walking slowly with his broom over his good shoulder towards the castle. She would have rushed over to help him, but she saw Hermione had beaten her to him.   
  
Ginny muttered to herself, "Figures. Well good for you Harry. I hope you open up better for her." And with a smirk on her face she turned to her concentration to the crowd of Gryffindors all chanting Ron's name.


	16. Chapter 16 Shadows

Chapter 16 Shadows   
  
Hermione watched the entire selection process from the grandstand. When she saw the look in Ginny's eyes as she realized Harry had saved her from peril, once again. 'Was there room for more than one girl in her heart? Or was Harry just toying with her until he figured it all out that Ginny and he we're supposed to be together.'   
  
The tall brunette quitted her mind and walked over to Harry and asked him if he needed help.   
  
"Moinie, can I just say how much I appreciate not having to save you all the time. Ginny has a habit of almost dying all the time." Harry grimaced thru the pain.   
  
Hermione saw the hurt in Harry's face as she helped him up the castle steps. "Harry, I just want you to know that when your ready… I well, um. " Hermione stuttered through her words, "I kind of like know Ginny has a thing for you again. I saw it in her eyes."   
  
Harry was shocked. "How can you say that? Hermione, I like Ginny as a sister. She is a friend. Ginny needs to realize we are over." Harry torted his face in pain as he realized the pain pills were wearing off quickly and he was starting to feel lightheaded. "Come on. I need to get to see that nurse now."   
  
The rest of the walk was in silence as the two Gryffindors walked down the hallway. Along the way they saw a closet door crack open and they both darted inside of an empty classroom. Both of them watched cautiously in case there were Slytherin's about in the hallway. Leslie and Jon sneaked out of a broom closet with Jon's tie undone and Leslie's hair messed up. Both Harry and Hermione giggled as they moved dangerously close to each other.   
  
The pain in Harry's arm was intensifying as he tried to bring Hermione closer towards him. He needed to hold her and touch her everywhere. Harry's hormones took over as he began to kiss Hermione passionately. Hermione lost control of everything at that moment as she pulled his body closer to hers. "Harry", Moinie breathed, "We need to stop this now or else we are going to do something we both aren't ready for."

Harry pulled away from her and shook his head. "Your probably right," then Harry whispered, "but I promise when the time is right, I will treat you like the princess you are and make you the lady you should become."   
  
"Harold James Potter, where did you get that cheesy line?" Hermione was trying not to bust out in laughter.   
  
Harry straightened up and said, "Well, I read it out of my Aunt Petunia's romance book?" Then with Potter charm he added, "Did it work?"   
  
Hermione smiled at Harry, "Wouldn't you like to know. Well, Come on. Let's get you bandaged up."   
  
Harry and Hermione walked out of the room holding hands towards the Infirmary.   
  
  
Meanwhile…   
A crazy celebration was underway in the Gryffindor Common Room. Ronald Weasley was drunker than he had ever been. He was the life of the party having made the most amazing grab and save a keeper had ever made in a noncompetitive situation. At 9:00 he wandered outside of the common room singing old drinking songs to himself. He was walking down the hallway when he bumped into Jon Clift on the second floor. "Oh sorry mate," Ron said slurring his speech, "Didn't see you there."   
  
"It's okay man." Smelling the butterbeer and fire whisky on Ron's breath, "Hey, are you going to be alright?"   
  
"Of course I am. I am peeerfectly fine. I was hit by a bludger, drunken up by my brothers, and now I'm so bombed I can't feel my toes." Ron swayed from side to side. "Hey have you seen MMMoooinie?"   
  
Jon knew Ron was a prefect, but there was no reason in both of them being busted for drinking after hours, let alone being caught after dark outside without a note, "Nah, I haven't seen her. Hey, I herd that Harry was slammed pretty hard though into the ground. Did you check the Nurse's Station?"   
  
Ron took another belt of the whisky, "Nope. I think I will go there next."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Harry didn't want to let go of Hermione as they stood outside of the Infirmary door. He brought her lips closer to his as he felt his hormones run hot thru him. He pulled Hermione tightly into him. She could feel his muscles hold her as he bit and nibbled down her neck. Hermione wanted nothing better than to go find an empty classroom and give herself totally to Harry, but someone was watching from the end of the hallway, dark in the shadows.

Shadows were creeping up the hallway, "Yeah. Defending myself against Pomfrey shouldn't be too much trouble. " Harry whispered as his eyes caught Moinie's and they both looked at the shadows that seemed to be moving. "Yeah no one should be BOUND to their beds like that." And at that moment both of them knew what each others reactions would be.   
  
Harry took a step towards Hermione and gave her a kiss as they both spun at once as, Harry erected a defense shield and Hermione fired a body bind.   
  
A loud thump hit the floor as Harry called out, "Lumos" and found none other than a drunken Ronald Weasley crying and stuck to the floor.   
  
Hermione only could stare in disbelief as she realized she had just hurt Ron horribly. "Ron I am so sorry." Escaped her mouth as a whisper.   
  
Harry kneeled down and realized Ron from the body bind. Ron stood up and couldn't do anything but stare at them both.   
  
Stricken with heartache Ron managed to get out, "H-H-How long?"   
  
Harry knew this would damage them forever and stood to face his music, "Since the beginning of term."   
  
Ron shifted his gaze to Hermione, "Do you love him?" Ron felt the tears well up in his eyes....

Hermione shifted her gaze from Ron to Harry. She felt her stomach twist into knots as Ron was torn in two with the anticipation of her answerer. Harry looked at his feet as he was nervous also of her answer, "Yes, I do."   
  
For the moment Ron looked broken and twisted. Slowly the gravity of the moment consumed his inner most thoughts. She was no longer his. Too stunned to move and too hurt to think, Ron felt like he was going to vomit as he couldn't bear to be around either of them. The last thing he remembered was the floor calling to him as he fell to his knees in heartache and sobs cracking his head against the stone walls as he fell.   
  
A subtle swoosh of water could be herd thru the walls at Hogwarts as a shadowy figure smiled and knew that this was the moment they had been waiting for.   
  
Harry tried to carry his broken and bloody friend in to see Madam Pomfrey. She could tell by the smell of him that he had way too much liquor inside of him. While the nurse tended to Ron, Harry got changed and waited for news about Ron. They sat in silence for a very long time. Hermione was too petrified to speak and Harry was scared as well. Silently Harry cursed himself at being so nonchalant and careless over his best friends feelings. He had just destroyed the balance of friendship between the three of them. His only hope was that the damage he had caused could be repaired.   
  
Ron came out of the nurse's office about 30 minutes later.   
  
Harry was the first to speak, "Ron, are you okay?"   
  
Ron stared blankly at Harry now standing in front of him. "What was so special with him anyway", he thought, "He looks scrawny and now that tramp of a girl had been seduced by him as well. What a crock of…"   
  
Gently Hermione walked over to Ron and placed an arm on his shoulder, "Ron. Can you speak?"   
  
He stared at her open mouthed for a moment. It felt like an eternity as Hermione waited for his response. Her touch had felt warm & inviting, but now that touch felt painful & callous. She was addressing him… how dare she. That sweet girl who he wanted to be all his so very dearly. Harry had corrupted everything he touched. His parents, his godfather, his sister, and now his girl. Ron realized he couldn't speak to either of them and walked blankly thru Hermione's icy touch and headed towards the common room.   
  
Too stunned to think, Harry wanted to run and speak to Ron. But his shoulder would have him doing otherwise. The nurse made it a point to have Mr. Potter tend to his rotator and she dismissed Ms. Granger before either of them could say otherwise.   
  
The darkness of the hallways of Hogwarts caused an eerie silence as Harry was forced to drink this nasty purple syrup called Ligamentoritous. The syrup made Harry dizzy and as he fell asleep he watched his beloved Hermione walk into the same shadowy halls that Ron had just crossed into. The silence of the night called to Harry as he slept and worried restlessly about the three of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Ron Weasley sulked down a hallway trying to keep his head up. The inner thoughts of his mind were torturing his own psyche. He knew he needed a good cry in a private place. He felt so betrayed he walked into an open office and sat down and started to cry. Silently the shadows seemed to come alive as Ron began to cry and ask "Why" aloud. The slithering shadows seemed to ask him if he loved her, and all Ron could do was cry.   
  
Draco Malfoy had a banner day that evening. He had tortured 3 first years and taken 11 Galleons and 3 sickles from each of them. Flanked by his henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle, he was feeling quite proud of himself as he her crying from a nearby classroom.   
  
Curious and yet aware this could be a prank Draco drew his wand and walked in and called, "Lumos". They're teary eyed and broken, Ron Weasley came face to face with the only person who could have made his situation any worse.   
  
"Ahhh a Weasel." Noticing the crying flowing from Ron he added, "What did that dirty mudblood finally betray you with that Potter freak?"   
  
Ron stopped crying and rubbed his eyes and didn't address Draco. He was trying to think of a great hex to throw and how he could escape Draco's goons that encircled him now from the doorway.   
  
Draco added snottily. "No matter. I have tried a thousand times Weasley to tell you that your better then they both are. Your pure blood you know. It is a shame that good blood went to waste with those people you protect and love."   
  
Ron stood up now and swallowed and continued to be stone faced.   
  
"Ahh, well, let me let you get back to your crying then. I have had far too good of a day to worry about any pathetic things Potter and the Mudblood have done to you." Draco turned and started to walk away with the goons falling in place.   
  
Ron looked at them as he realized that Crabbe and Goyle may be dumb, as rocks, but they would never be disappointed in Draco's friendship. He would never betray either of them due to pure blood loyalty. Just before Draco left the room Ron blurted out, "She left me for Potter."   
  
Draco just stopped and turned and walked back over to Ron. "I caught them making out in the hallway. I thought they were my friends, but it turns out that I was wrong."   
  
Draco turned away from Ron for the moment and asked his henchmen to shut and bolt the door. Ron realized that he may be in for the beating of his life now that he had gotten Draco's attention.   
  
Draco pulled up his paint leg and pulled out a flask with the two snakes encircled on it. Without words, Draco handed Ron the flask and finally spoke; "You need this more than I do mate. Come sit and tell us everything."   
  
Shaking from fear & exhaustion, Ron sat down and belted the spicy Fire Whisky down his throat and began to tell Draco everything.

Hermione Granger walked silently that night down the long hallways. The entire evening had been such a whirlwind to her. She had come clean and expressed her innermost feelings for Harry. Though something wasn't quite right with the way things had been left. She felt the hall of portraits whisper as she walked by. Once she even thought they were calling her a mudblood. No matter though, she was just about to turn towards the Gryffindor Common Room corridor when she saw Ginny Weasley standing by the portrait organizing what looked like a group of people. With a bit of gloomy curiosity, Hermione wandered over to Ginny.   
  
"Okay, well, Seamus, you lead team a back to the pitch and see if Ron is still there drunk. Neville you're in charge of manipulating some sort of Herbology potion for him if we find him before he losses points for the house. Oh hey. Hermione" Ginny called, "We could use your help also. Ron has gone missing and we're going to look for him. Any ideas where he could be?" Hermione looked at her feet and could feel the eyes of everyone in the circle looking at her in judgment. She called Ginny over and whispered to her what had happened. Waiting for Ginny's reaction above the whispers of the crowd. Ginny turned red with anger and yet understood what was happening now. Ginny straightened up and fixed her robes, "Well, I expect nothing else other than your full cooperation in finding Ron then." In that brief moment Hermione had finally understood why Harry had cared for Ginny, she truly was her mother's daughter. Maybe he truly would be happier with her.   
  
The search party had set off in search for Ron. They were off going to the different directions of the castle. Hermione however, broke away from the parties and set out on her own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Ron Weasley was drunk.   
  
Ron couldn't believe his dumb luck of hanging our with Draco Malfoy. He truly was a good guy after a few belts of fire whiskey. It was even harder to believe that Ron, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle all were having a great time with everything.   
  
Draco's eyes narrowed to tiny slits as he stared at Ron, "Not to bring up a sore subject mate, but what are you going to do when you run into her again."   
  
Ron looked shocked and was freaked out by his own thoughts of revenge. Trying to cover up the conversation real quickly he added, "I dunno. Tell you one thing I haven't really thought about it   
much."   
  
Draco took another belt and paused for a moment as the whiskey filled his stomach with warmth and ease "I'll tell you what, If it were me I would teach that girl and potter a lesson they both won't soon forget."   
  
Ron looked at the whiskey bottle now over half gone and belted another round, "Really. So let's just say what would you do, hypothetically speaking that is, if you were me."   
  
Crabbe spoke up now and broke the silence as he belted the last of the whiskey, in one huge chug, "I would have my way with her and let Potter clean it up."   
  
Ron shook his head, he couldn't think straight, "Nah man. Harry would kill me."   
  
Draco looked at Crabbe with sheer joy in his eye, "He wouldn't know, now would he?"   
  
Sounds of creeping could be herd in the room and Draco quickly said, "Silencio! Goyle, put that light out!" and drew his wand. The entire room went into a silent mode and not a sound could be herd by anyone in the room.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Hermione wandered down a darkened hallway with nothing to help her other than her wand. She herd voices carrying on from the far end of the hall. She couldn't make them out. Slowly she crept up to the door to get a better look at who was speaking. Then just as quick as she heard the voices, the lights went out and in the darkness her world was about to change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Giggling could be herd from another broom closet as Ginny Weasley and the search party pulled the door open.   
  
Jon Clift and Leslie Parsons fell out the door and spilled out in front of Ginny Weasley. Jon sprang up and blushed as Leslie fumbled around trying to button her cloak.   
  
Ginny looked miffed that they hadn't found Ron, "Jon! Can't you just get a room or something?!?" Realizing she sounded like her mother Ginny added, "By the way Leslie, your shirt is on backwards."   
  
Jon realized that there was an awful lot of Gryffindor's out of the common room so very late. "Umm would someone like to tell me what's going on? You seemed to have caught me at a improper time." Casting his gaze to Leslie the both of them smiled and laughed.   
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, blushed, and began to tell Jon everything.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione Granger doesn't know exactly what happened next. She remembers being stunned from her shoulders to her hips. What happened next could and should never be described again. She saw 4 boys with their cloaks pulled up over their heads grab her and take her into the room. The shorter one wrote down on a piece of paper, "No one say a word this room has been silenced by me. Communicate by tapping each other. New friend, this is your big chance."   
  
And with that Hermione Granger's worst nightmare began to happen. She felt her jeans ripped off of her, as she began to feel the tears well up in her eyes. Hermione realized there was no way she could get out of this without help.   
  
When they were finished the last boy looked at her with tears in his eyes. He looked at her ravaged body and he saw the bruises beginning to form. He wrote on the paper, "I am so sorry. I just cannot do this to you."   
  
The short one looked at this one with a questioning gaze pushed him aside and took her again. Once he was done he conjured her pants back to normal and levitated them back onto her.   
  
The boys all left the room and spoke only once they were down the hallway. Draco turned and pinned Ron against the wall; "Your fingerprints were on her as well Weasley. You're in this with us as deep as we all are." Releasing Ron they all went their separate ways. Ron Weasley realized his life would never be the same again and his nightmare was only at the beginning. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`   
  


Harry was having nightmares about Hermione all night long, but the sleeping aide he took for his shoulder wouldn't allow him to wake up. Red tears fell from his eyes and coated his pillow as he witnessed his girlfriend's humiliation from her point of view. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry woke up with a start. It was like all of his senses were tuned in at once. He noticed the white sheet dividers put up across from him. Tears were in his eyes as he pulled them back to reveal Hermione. She slept dreamlessly. He knew though the dreamless sleep would only delay her tormenting mind as he knew what had happened to her. Cautiously he took her hand and kissed it mumbling to her how deeply he loved her and how she was going to get over this.   
  
After a few minutes Harry was startled by another presence. Professor Dumbledore glided in and rested his hand on her shoulder.   
  
Harry looked up at his headmaster with tears in his eyes, "Professor Dumbledore sir," he croaked out, "who did this to her."   
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry gravely as he adjusted his spectacles and took his time to ponder his answer. "Do you love her Harry?"   
  
Harry looked at Hermione as he answered, "Yes sir. Very, very much."   
  
"Well then, who shouldn't be the question you are asking. The question should be how can I help her understand and get over her grief." Dumbledore replied.   
  
Harry wept silently to himself as he spoke, "Sir. I saw what happened to her. I can't explain it. Hermione and I are linked somehow mentally."   
  
Dumbledore replied coolly, "Love Harry, is the ultimate spell. It can tie you to someone forever." Them the old headmaster sat down on Harry's level, "You Harry have found your soulmate."   
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore with his eyes wide in shock, "Sir, are you saying Hermione and I, well, are meant to be together."   
  
Dumbledore shook his head, "No Harry. It's just that you could be linked to her the same as your mother and father was. It is up to you and Miss Granger whether you choose to take that leap into each others lives together."   
  
Harry processed his thoughts as Dumbledore spoke again to Harry, "Now Harry. How deep is your connection with Miss Granger?"   
  
"Well sir, I can tell you that Moinie is thinking about me right now. She knows I saw who or what did this to her last night. She is trying to hide it from me right now."

The light in Dumbledore's eyes dimmed a bit as he pondered the implications of what he had just herd. "Well then Harry, I think your Occlumency lessons need to be started then immediately. But with a small twist." Harry listened intuitively, "Miss Granger also needs to attend."   
  
Harry looked questioned, so Dumbledore spoke up, "Voldermort is a master at Occlumency. Since you are connected to him, and she is connected to you…"   
  
Harry finished his sentence for the headmaster, "Blimey…Voldermort can now be connected to Hermione."   
  
Harry uncomfortably shifted his seat as Hermione silently stirred awake.


	17. Chapter 17 Occlumency

Chapter 17, Occlumency 

An ocean away from the stir of Hogwarts a slithering mass of blackened tar like substance bubbled up from a cauldron on the makeshift fire.  The putrid smell of cabbage and eggs filled the air as a hallow shell of a man shivered with cold.  The rags he had been wearing were torn beyond recognition and his cape barely sat square on his shoulders.  

Wolves could be herd howling in the distance as the man looked at the looming darkness and prayed for just a few more moments of light.

"Please just a few more moments…" he thought.  "The potion is almost complete and then I don't have to fear the night."

But it was too late.  The sun fell to the darkening of the night and the fire extinguished itself as the man grabbed the cup of liquid and poured it down his throat before it could cool.

Fire raged from the fluid, as it seemed to almost extinguish itself upon his swallows.  The vile black liquid burned his insides as it increased into a raging fire racing into his stomach.

"_Could this have worked, " the_ man wondered._  "I guess I will know for sure in a few…"_ His mind was suddenly cut off by the boiling bubbling smell erupting from his skin.

_"Yesss!__  Finally, it has worked.  It is giving me the energy I need for my transformation. "  The shell of a man fell to the ground in a hurried rage.  His back and stomach bubbled with pockets of skin as the shadows of the moonlight revealed a man forced to all fours.  His robes that were left on his body tore away to reveal that he was no longer a man.  He was something much more horrid and feared then man, he was a werewolf._

The sweet smell of wolfsbane filled the chilled night as the wolf cried out and sent fear like a shockwave into the night.  Sniffing the clothing that laid on the damp ground the wolf rounded and took off for a land far away from this place.  Far away from the barren mountainside he had been sent too. He was headed for the one place where he needed to get to, Hogsmede.

A patch of cloth that said Slytherin was all that remained of Severus Snape as he roamed the countryside in search of home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermonie Granger stirred silently awake in the nurse's station.  Her boyfriend was gently holding her hand and whispering sweet sounds into her ear.  Then Hermoinie began to wake up to the reality of what had happened.  Why she had a vigil around her and why Harry looked at her as if something had been stolen from her.  Her innocence was gone forever now and Hermonie noticed Harry's gaze as she could almost read his mind.  

Harry almost found himself uncontrollable with guilt and worry.  He couldn't bear to see someone so hurt from someone else's indiscretion.  _"Those vile pigs will pay for this."_ He thought to himself_, "They have dishonored you and I for the last time… when I catch them, they will... "_

"Harry what are you talking about.  Besides, I don't even know why I'm here."  Hermoinie spoke in a whispered voice.  Harry sprang back in his chair as if being controlled by an unknown force.

"Youu. You answered me."  Hermonie cast a knowing gaze towards Harry who was looking quite confused and worried.

Dumbledore looked at Hermoinie with question as he spoke, "Miss Granger, How are you feeling?  Are you comfortable at least?"

Hermonie turned her strength to Professor Dumbledore "I'm fine sir.  I can't really remember a lot of what happened though."

The elderly Dumbledore looked down on Hermoinie and said, "That is for the best my dear.  We blocked your memory of last night.  When the time is right your memory will return to you."  The light in Dumbledore's eyes dimmed, "I'm afraid you were attacked last night by some students."

Hermoinie seemed to come more awake with each passing moment, "Attacked." She whispered, Tears formed in her eyes as she continued, "Who, … Why?"

Albus laid a hand on top of Harry and Hermoinie's, "I'm afraid, we don't know yet who did this."  His tone lowered, "I do however need to ask your permission for Poppy to perform an exam on your body or if you would rather not know, we can offer you a potion to help you if you sleep while we examine you."

Hermoinie looked into Harry's eyes now and she could tell he felt uncontrollable sorrow for her.  "Harry.  Could you please wait outside as Madam Pomfrey checks me out."

Harry wanted to ask so many things right then, but he thought about Hermoinie right then and stood up to leave.  He bent down to kiss Hermonie on her forehead and as he did that Harry felt something more than he had before, their love was growing.

A still silence could be herd in the silence as Harry stepped away from Hermoinie.  Albus put his hand on Harry's shoulder and escorted him to the waiting area.  Harry gloomily sat down and looked away in a distant gaze.  Hermoinie's silent cries could be herd as Harry realized more of her innocence was being stripped away with her exam.

Tears fell freely as Harry bent over to tie his shoes.  Only his shoes met with those of another.  They were faded shoes with tattered laces, along with a hand me down robe.  Ron's blue eyes met Harry's and for the first time since the night befroe.  

Ron looked truly afraid of what was going to happen next. He gulped back his mouth and offered his hand to Harry.  Together they both herd Hermoinie's cries as the exam continued.

"Harry… I have something I need to see Dumbledore about."

He is in with Hermoinie now.  She was attacked last night by a vile creature.


End file.
